


Дражайший папочка

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billions Of Years of Evolution And This Is What You're Reading, Biting, Captivity, Choking, Christ Is Watching, Come Swallowing, Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extreme Age Play, F/M, Face Slapping, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Psychological Horror, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Suppository, The Definition Of Hard Kink, This Is Getting Worse, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей Ниима отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах на оплату колледжа и очень удачно познакомилась в интернете с приятным мужчиной, готовым оказать ей помощь, правда, со странными оговорками.





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294762) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski, antibanana, по заявке от kylosgirl и ради дедди-кинка, которого днем с огнем не сыщешь.

— Проснулась, принцесса?

О… боже. Мысли блуждали, как в тумане, и я всхлипнула, пробудившись в нашей постели. Было темно, на телеэкране мелькал очередной повтор «Короля Льва», и я заморгала. Я попыталась сесть, но руки не слушались, и мне пришлось продолжить валяться среди серо-розовых подушек. Помогите мне… Помогите…

Матрас просел — это папа забрался на кровать, голый, улыбающийся в ответ на мой пустой взгляд. Он убрал пряди с моего лица и заворковал, услышав мой испуганный вздох. Его черные волосы были собраны в пучок, но так, чтобы оставались прикрытыми уши, которых он немного стеснялся, а на плечах у него виднелись следы моих укусов. Он устроился рядом и погладил меня по щеке длинными толстыми пальцами.

— Уже полночь, — просюсюкал он. — Что-то ты беспокойная сегодня. Ужин прошел плохо?

Его мягкие изголодавшиеся губы прикоснулись к моей шее, а рука прошлась по моему бедру к краю трусиков. Он зашептал мне на ухо, проскальзывая пальцами дальше и принимаясь ласково поглаживать мою щель.

Захныкав, я беспомощно задергалась в путах, стягивающих запястья, и тяжело задышала в импровизированный кляп во рту.

— Хорошая моя девочка, — папа поцеловал меня в лоб и сдернул с меня трусики до колен. — Тебе плохо? Или папочке снова помочь тебе уснуть?

Шумел кондиционер, и папа забрался на меня, раздвигая мои ноги коленями. Вытащив из моего рта кляп, он натянул его мне на глаза, но не успела я перевести дух, как в губы ткнулась мокрая головка члена. Я открыла рот, как полагалось, и папа застонал. По крайней мере, сегодня он был нежен.

Член папы скользил туда-обратно, и я зажмурилась, слушая тяжелое дыхание над собой. Набухшая плоть растягивала мне губы, и вскоре по подбородку потекли слюни. Я же просто ждала. Прилежно сосала и пускала их.

— Скоро у тебя будет полный животик, — любовно пообещал папа. — А потом сразу баиньки.

Кряхтя и постанывая, он кончил через минуту. Я проглотила его сперму и высосала остатки из головки. Моя «еда», как-никак. А пока я заканчивала проглатывать липшую к нёбу соленую жижу, папа расцеловал меня в щеки и прижался к шее. По его мнению, он любил меня.

— Ну, что сытенькая? — поинтересовался он. — Животику лучше?

Я кивнула через силу, и он удовлетворенно забормотал, целуя меня в шею, а потом выскользнул из постели и направился к шкафу. Мое сердце ускорилось, когда раздался знакомый шорох, и я почувствовала, как он стягивает у меня с ног трусики. Кровать скрипнула, и следом он приподнял мою задницу.

— Я не хочу никаких ночных сюрпризов, принцесса, — предупредил он. — Разбуди меня, если понадобится помощь, о’кей?

Я потеряла счет времени. Я всхлипнула, когда он начал застегивать на мне подгузник, словно я настоящий долбаный младенец! Он хрипло дышал, а потом еще раз чмокнул меня. Он всегда притворялся, будто сожалеет, что ему приходится возиться со мной, как с несмышленышем, в то время как сам унижал меня миллиардом способов. Закончив с подгузником, он сунул руку в ящик тумбочки и секундой позже вонзил в мой рот соску. Всхлипывания из моего горла рвались уже совершенно неудержимо.

Мне всего лишь нужны были деньги на колледж! Другие девушки тоже так поступали! Они находили нормальных парней, и нормальные парни им помогали! Почему именно мне достался чертов психопат?


	2. Somnolence

_**«ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ВНЕСТИ ПЛАТЕЖ ДО НАЧАЛА СЕМЕСТРА ИЛИ БУДЕТЕ ОТЧИСЛЕНЫ С КУРСА».** _

Да чтоб тебя!

Второй год в колледже начался, а я плыву без весел по реке дерьма. Я подавала документы на получение всевозможных стипендий, начиная с заявки о финансовой несостоятельности и до обращения в фонд помощи женщинам в технических науках, и всего этого по-прежнему было недостаточно. Я со стоном швырнула полученное письмо на пол моей скромной общажной комнатушки. Да, я облажалась. Мне негде жить этим летом, в следующем году тоже жить будет негде.

С годом базового обучения на инженера-механика особо не попляшешь. Плюс я действительно хочу стать инженером-механиком. И для исполнения мечты мне нужно шестнадцать тысяч долларов, а мои ресурсы исчерпаны. Козлы. Мало быть нищей, умной и женщиной. Я не могу даже взять кредит, потому что у меня нет поручителя.

Роуз, лучшая из подруг, пыталась меня подбодрить, выдвигая всякие идеи: от продажи почки до донорства яйцеклеток. Но все было неосуществимо. Я облажалась. Меня приняли в Массачусетский технологический институт, благодаря моим оценкам и работе волонтером, а теперь вышвырнут, потому что в девятнадцать лет я осталась без гроша в кармане.

Я плюхнулась на кровать и принялась перекатываться.

— А-а-а! Ну почему я?!

Комнату в общаге украшали рождественские гирлянды, плакаты и местные шутеечки, и больше мне сюда вернуться не суждено никогда. Как же я разозлилась! Мне пришлось столько пахать, чтобы выбраться из кошмарной приемной семейки Ункара Платта, и вот опять…

Всю следующую неделю я была не в состоянии думать ни о чем другом. Оставалось две недели до конца семестра и две недели, чтобы понять, что же делать дальше. Работу на полставки я потеряла, поэтому переехала к Роуз и ее сестре Пейдж до августа, но потом… Я не хотела становиться обузой. Мне нужен был план. Нужен был выход.

Вечерело. Роуз крутанулась в кресле, чавкая буррито.

— Ладно, как насчет… папика?

Мы обе были слегка подшофе. Я расхохоталась, давясь вином, и она присоединилась ко мне. На нас были одинаковые пижамы-комбинезоны, и мы были настоящими лучшими подругами.

— Да пошла ты! — фыркнула я.

— Гугл, детка, — она жевала с открытым ртом. — Тебе отправляют деньги и всякую херню. Взаправду.

В комнату заглянула Джессика Пава — та вообще была в хлам — и мы втроем взялись подыскивать для меня богатого папика. Я была процентов на семьдесят уверена, что это дурачество. Мы хихикали и рассылали сообщения, стараясь особо не разбрасываться личной информацией, и, наигравшись, продолжили пить. В общем, мы вырубились на кровати, и я спала между ними двоими.

На самом деле колледж — это пустышка. Я была хороша в математике, Роуз помогала мне с английским, и я играла в лакросс. Я думала о том, какая же я счастливица, с трудом разлепляя глаза под назойливую вибрацию телефона. Подруги уже ушли, бросив меня в одиночку разбираться с последствиями наших вчерашних жутких похождений в интернете.

Большинство входящих были именно такими — жуткими — и я удалила их целую кучу. Но одно, ближе к концу, бросилось мне в глаза.

_**KyloRen** : Привет. Как поживаешь?_

Мне стало любопытно. Я щелкнула на его профиль, щурясь от похмелья, и прокрутила страничку вниз. Ему тридцать два, рост сто девяносто два, вес около девяноста килограммов, спортивного телосложения, владелец собственной компании. Я нахмурилась, увидев, что он не ответил на большинство тупых вопросов — вроде любимого цвета. Наверняка прямолинеен.

_**Sunrae2187** : приветик! со мной все о’кей. приятно познакомиться._

Ладно, плевать. Почему бы и нет. Я зевнула, выскользнула из постели и потопала в душ в конце коридора. Надо привести себя в порядок для занятий. Теперь мне, по большей части, предстояло готовиться к выпускным.

Когда я вернулась, меня ждало сообщение. Я сушила волосы, читая его и набирая ответ.

_**KyloRen** : Аналогично. Тебе девятнадцать?_

_**Sunrae2187** : ага. плыву по второму курсу колледжа, который не могу оплатить :V хреново быть мной_

Натягивая белые короткие шорты и свободную голубую блузку, я услышала новое входящее. Стало увлекательно, если честно. Парень чокнутый какой-то.

_**KyloRen** : О, не сказал бы. Возможно, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать в этом отношении. Иди на занятия, поговорим позже._

Подмывало написать «конечно, папа», ну, просто чтобы посмотреть, оценит ли он шутку, но я ответила банальным «оки-доки». Закрутив на голове любимые три пучка и побрызгавшись духами, я пошла на семинар.

Семинары давались мне легко. Я чувствовала себя комфортно в толпе и перед людьми. С важным видом я выступила вперед и выдала свою последнюю речь в семестре — пятиминутный монолог о том, почему в общественных туалетах должны быть бесплатные прокладки и тампоны. Профессор дремал во время речей остальных, но я специально говорила громко, чтобы он не уснул.

Следующей парой была химия в полдень, поэтому надо было как-то убить два часа. Я побрела в библиотеку, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам и попереписываться с Роуз, Джесс и еще одной подругой — Кайдел. Джесс поступила недавно и уже была капитаном нашей команды по лакроссу, Роуз и Кайдел тоже числились среди новичков. Роуз играла в волейбол — лажа, конечно, однако я все равно любила ее. Кайдел у нас из команды дискуссионного клуба. А мне нравится бить людей клюшкой для лакросса.

В библиотеке было прохладно и тихо. Я спустилась вниз и взяла себе сэндвич с ветчиной и холодный чай, чтобы хоть чем-то разнообразить шкивы, рычаги и прочее дерьмо. Пейдж, инженер-электрик, помогала мне готовиться к важным тестам. Пусть она не сильна в математике — я-то точно математический гений.

Я открыла папку и читала минут пять, но потом как-то скисла. Я справлюсь. Я всегда хорошо сдаю тесты. Расправившись с сэндвичем, я вспомнила про своего чудака и решила узнать, что он там придумал.

_**Sunrae2187** : приветик, у меня перерыв до полудня. как вообще все это работает? я должна быть девственницей?_

В чате появилась надпись, что он набирает ответ. Я глотнула чая и фыркнула, прочитав предложение Роуз пригласить на мою грядущую днюху — двадцатилетний юбилей — стриптизеров. Кайдел и Джесс возвращались домой, Пейдж забирала Роуз в путешествие с их приемными родителями. Я оставалась в полном одиночестве. Грустненько.

_**KyloRen** : Конечно нет. Пока все, о чем я прошу, так это держать меня в курсе того, чем ты занимаешься в течение дня. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, я буду присылать тебе подарки. Мы не будем обмениваться фотографиями или чем-то подобным на этой стадии. Я работаю в сфере здравоохранения, поэтому занят большую часть дня и могу не ответить._

_**KyloRen** : О, и обращайся ко мне «папочка» или «сэр». Как угодно. Я буду звать тебя «принцессой» или «солнышком». По настроению._

Я грызла ногти целую минуту — но ответила. Видимо, он поступает так не впервые и знает, чего хочет. Отправлять сообщения я могу. Довольно просто.

_**Sunrae2187** : о’кей… сэр. и… не хочу показаться грубой, но… вы поможете мне оплатить учебу?_

_**KyloRen** : Да. Я пришлю доказательства, если нас обоих все устроит._

Ладно, в общем-то, справедливый расклад. Я снова извинилась и написала ему, что сейчас я ем и занимаюсь. По его манере речи создавалось впечатление, что он врач, возможно, хирург. Конечно, еще он мог оказаться восьмидесятилетним торчком со смартфоном. Интернет полон чудес.

Роуз присоединилась ко мне в библиотеке, и мы еще немного позанимались, прежде чем отправиться на химию. Мне хотелось рассказать ей, что я разговаривала с одним их тех, кому мы писали, но я не решилась. Все-таки предполагалось, что это шутка. Если Роуз узнает, что дело приняло серьезный оборот, она забеспокоится и рассердится. Я скажу ей, когда мы с ним насчет всего определимся.

— Мы устроим вечеринку заранее, за несколько дней до отъезда, — сказала Роуз по дороге. — Хочешь торт «Красный бархат»?

— Бисквит — это здорово, — простонала я, откинув голову назад. — Я попробую найти работу и оплатить учебу. Мне ведь предоставят рассрочку?

Роуз обняла меня.

— Не волнуйся. Пейдж дергает за ниточки всюду, где может.

— Я знаю, — обняла я ее в ответ. — Спасибо вам.

Химия заняла примерно час. Профессор отпустил нас пораньше, и мы двинули на ланч в кафе. Я с жадностью сожрала свой бургер и прихватила недоеденную половинку у Роуз, а когда она отвлеклась на телефон, поковырялась в ее тарелке. Я привыкла хватать и жрать. Жизнь приучила.

О, черт! Я чуть не забыла написать… «папочке», сообщить ему, что обедаю. Я не упомянула настоящего имени Роуз. Я вообще намеревалась ограничиться разговорами, пока он не докажет, что это не развод. Он не ответил.

Мы пошли в тренажерку вместе с Джесс, которая тщетно пыталась увлечь с нами Кайдел. В своей форме от «Найк» Джессика смотрелась как настоящий качок — завсегдатай зала. На ее фоне мы с Роуз напоминали приблуд, нацепивших разномастную хрень из «Валмарта». В принципе выглядело даже забавно — этакая безденежная свита Джесс.

— Конникс необходимо тренироваться! — проворчала она, войдя в зал. — Она слишком много сидит, из-за этого кровь скапливается в ногах!

— Мы знаем! — Роуз и я тяжело вздохнули в унисон.

Я была в настроении побегать и пошла к дорожкам, пропустив силовые тренировки с девчонками. Если я решу проблему с оплатой учебы, непременно запишусь на кикбоксинг. Работать кулаками гораздо приятней.

Меня ждало сообщение от… Кайло — как предположила я, когда закончила. Быстро приняв душ, я села читать его, пока ждала у ресепшена подруг.

_**KyloRen** : Тебе не следует питаться подобными вещами. Это вредно для здоровья. Овощи, будь любезна. И присылай мне фото своих блюд._

Я нахмурилась.

_**Sunrae2187** : сорян, бургеры очешуенные._

_**KyloRen** : Да, так и есть, но папочка дал тебе инструкции, которые ты обязана выполнять. Все понятно?_

_**Sunrae2187** : ладно, представлю, что я кролик. >: (_

_**KyloRen** : Вот и умница._

Ух! Внезапно я почувствовала трепетное наслаждение. Ухмыльнувшись, я написала ему, какой я могу быть плохой, но тут появились мои подруги. Вместе мы направились домой, усталые и сонные. Кайло отписался мне, когда я уже добралась до дома.

_**KyloRen** : Надеюсь, что нет, принцесса — или мне придется как следует тебя наказать._


	3. Narcoleptic

Следующая неделя пролетела быстрее, чем я предполагала, и я легко приспособилась к нашей с Кайло странной игре. Он не сообщал, как его зовут на самом деле, а я указывала «Рэй» — вместо правильного написания своего имени. Я писала ему в течение дня, и он отвечал обычно ближе к вечеру. Чтобы успокоить его, я отправляла ему фотки чужих салатов, а сама продолжала набивать живот вредным жирным фастфудом.

Он действительно присылал мне всякие штуки, например, новенькие «Айпад» и ноутбук. Я поначалу не могла поверить собственным глазам и рассыпалась в благодарностях, на которые он реагировал кратким «На здоровье, принцесса». Пришлось прятать подарки от Роуз и других девчонок, но я намеревалась рассказать им о моем «папочке» позже, когда они вернутся из поездки.

После экзаменов я складывала в рюкзак оставшиеся в комнате шмотки, готовясь перевезти их к Пейдж и Роуз, и именно тогда пришла очередная посылка. Забрав ее с почты в подвале общежития, я принялась открывать конверт. Интересно, что ожидало меня на этот раз?

У меня глаза на лоб полезли, когда я поняла, что внутри — стопка стодолларовых купюр. Я поспешно запихнула их обратно в конверт и по пути завернула в туалет, чтобы с бешено бьющимся сердцем убедиться, что зрение меня не обмануло. Охренеть! Я пролистала стопку и поняла, что он прислал мне пять тысяч баксов, к которым прилагалась записка, написанная трудно разбираемым почерком.

«Это должно немного помочь с учебой».

Я в жизни не видела столько деньжищ разом. Держа их в руке веером, я просмотрела купюры на свет, чтобы проверить водяные знаки. Они были настоящими! Охренеть! Вся дрожа, я взяла телефон и набрала сообщение через сайт.

_**Sunrae2187** : я… я получила твою посылку. думаю, простого «спасибо» и близко недостаточно._

Он был занят, поэтому не ответил сразу. Я сложила деньги в конверт, спрятала его в рюкзак и направилась в новую квартиру. Мое временное пристанище располагалось в нескольких минутах езды на автобусе, но я не переставала проверять телефон всю дорогу, в том числе на двух лестничных пролетах. Большая часть моих вещей уже находилась у Роуз.

Сама Роуз была на экзаменах, а Пейдж на работе. Я оказалась одна в трех спальнях и с пятью кусками в рюкзаке. Достаточно, чтобы сохранить место в следующем семестре. Я пошла в свою спальню, где разбросала деньги на кровати, не в силах удержаться от радостного писка. Этот человек и правда способен мне помочь, всего только и нужно, что позаниматься с ним этим бредом с недельку!

Он ответил через час. Я схватила телефон — пульс колотился в ушах.

_**KyloRen** : Пустяки, принцесса. У меня есть еще — сколько тебе понадобится. Но я знаю, как ты можешь отблагодарить меня._

У меня ладони вспотели. Надеюсь, речь не о том, чтобы отправлять фотки с обнаженкой. Стоит ли оно того?

_**Sunrae2187** : как????_

_**KyloRen** : Мы поужинаем вместе на твой день рождения._

Ох… Ну, ничего такого. Я пожала плечами и согласилась, написав, что ему придется заехать за мной, что я в Массачусетсе. В общественном месте встречаться не страшно.

_**KyloRen** : Отлично, я на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Конечно, я заеду за тобой. Я заберу тебя в шесть вечера на черной «Тесле»._

_**Sunrae2187** : так ты доктор!_

_**KyloRen** : Ну конечно же. С чего бы, по-твоему, мне необходимо все контролировать? А теперь наведи порядок в комнате и положи деньги на счет. Я пришлю тебе то, что ты должна надеть на ужин._

Если он доктор, который разъезжает на «Тесле», то явно не чокнутый. Я собрала деньги и съездила в банк, а вернувшись домой, прибралась в спальне. Я отправила Кайло фотки результата, в том числе одну свою — как я сижу на кровати, сомкнув ножки в чулочках. Меня охватило такое возбуждение, что я едва могла дышать. Все оказалось настолько легко, что даже весело.

Пейдж вернулась с работы через час и ехидно прокомментировала устроенную мною уборку. Мне захотелось рассказать ей про Кайло, но ведь тогда она стала бы волноваться в поездке по поводу нашего свидания. Я помогла ей на кухне, и, когда пришла Роуз, мы уселись и поболтали за ужином. Пейдж вроде удалось добиться кое-каких подвижек по стипендии, и я согласилась попробовать и этот вариант.

Когда я заперлась в спальне, меня уже ждал ответ Кайло.

_**KyloRen** : Очень хорошо, принцесса. Очень хорошо. Но больше никаких фото, пока мы не встретимся лично и я не удостоверюсь, что тебе как минимум восемнадцать._

Ой… верно. Упс.

_**Sunrae2187** : упс!!! прости, папочка : (_

_**KyloRen** : Все в порядке. Спасибо, что осознала и извинилась. Назови место, где мне подхватить тебя._

Мы условились встретиться на заправке на расстоянии полумили от моей квартиры. Он знал мой адрес, но все-таки безопасней встречаться на людях.

Прошло несколько дней. Он ни разу не упоминал о сексе, но я все равно удалила волосы на теле, выщипала брови и купила отбеливатель для зубов. Не знаю, стоило ли признаваться, что я девственница. Это могло вызвать у него предубеждение или, наоборот, понравиться ему.

Кайдел и Джесс уже отбыли домой на лето, а с Пейдж и Роуз я повидалась накануне дня рождения. Вечером я была настолько взволнована, что не могла усидеть на месте, поэтому решила написать Кайло.

_**Sunrae2187** : я ТАК волнуюсь по поводу завтрашнего! даже не знаю, что с собой делать, ха-ха_

_**KyloRen** : Бедная девочка. Посмотри хороший фильм и выпей чаю. Что-нибудь мультипликационное, от «Диснея». Что ты сегодня ела?_

_**Sunrae2187** : эм… вафли_

_**KyloRen** : С сиропом?_

Я закусила губу, отправив ответ: _«возможно»_.

_**KyloRen** : Придется наказать тебя за это. Сироп вреден. Сейчас ты слишком возбуждена из-за сахара, а меня нет рядом, чтобы поиграть с тобой и утомить тебя, и ты бы хорошо спала._

Охренеть! Я засмеялась из-за того, как абсурдно это звучало. Но, наверное, ему не понравится, если я буду смеяться при встрече с ним.

_**Sunrae2187** : я всегда могу утомить себя сама_

_**KyloRen** : Только с моего разрешения — которого я тебе не даю. Посмотри мультик и выпей ромашку. Я рассчитываю на то, что ты поспишь после обеда._

Хм. Он не может так мною командовать. Я включила «Красавицу и Чудовище» и сделала зеленый чай, с которым удобно устроилась на диване под пледом. В приступе упрямства я поерзала на подушках и скользнула кончиками пальцев под край трусиков. У меня никогда не было полноценного секса, но я немножко дрочила.

Кончить под мультик «Диснея» было тяжело, поэтому я зашла на сайт, которым обычно пользовалась на телефоне. Снизу раздался звонок в дверь — кто-то доставил посылку. Я проигнорировала его и, заглушая стоны, погладила клитор, как я люблю. Напряжение росло, и я просунула в себя уже два пальца, возбуждая себя сильнее и сильнее.

Но тут меня отвлекло сообщение с неизвестного номера.

_«Прямо сейчас ты играешь, не так ли?»_

Я пялилась на него целую минуту.

_«кайло?»_

_«Папочка задал тебе вопрос: ты играешь? Посылка прибыла, а ты не расписалась за нее. Иди распишись. Немедленно»._

Звонок раздался вновь. Подпрыгнув и быстренько сполоснув руки, я побежала вниз. Курьер выглядел раздраженным, когда вручал мне наряд от Кайло. Тот настолько пристально отслеживал трек? Ничего себе.

Я отписалась Кайло:

_«получила! мне жаль, что так вышло, папочка…»_

_«Мне тоже жаль, малышка. Теперь придется тебя наказать»._

Открыв посылку, я обнаружила легкое черное платье, красные балетки и подходящее белье. Откуда он узнал мой размер?

Телефон завибрировал.

_«Собери волосы в косу. Никаких украшений. Никаких лосьонов или духов. Эти вещи я сам обеспечу. Досматривай свой мультик и заканчивай играть, негодница»._

Почему-то я завелась пуще прежнего. Вернувшись на диван и продолжив с того места, где остановилась, под ласки и поскуливания я вскоре кончила с тихим стоном. Я привыкла приглушать голос.

Трудно было уснуть той ночью. Я написала Кайло об этом, даже не задумываясь, откуда у него мой номер. Он ответил без промедления:

_«Волнуешься, солнышко? Хотел бы я дать тебе пару советов, но не знаю, сколько тебе на самом деле лет. Поглядим завтра»._

У-ух. Я ворочалась и металась еще некоторое время, пока не плюнула, снова принявшись дрочить. В самый разгар процесса свободной рукой я набрала сообщение для Кайло.

_«я делаю это снова, папочка : )»_

И прикрепила затемненную фотку моих пальцев, оттягивающих трусики.

На этот раз он ответил через несколько минут:

_«И я присоединяюсь к тебе»._

Черт. Я не ответила, просто закрыла глаза, наглаживая стенку влагалища, пока не кончила еще раз от мысли о таинственном мужчине, добивавшемся того же самого за несколько сотен миль отсюда. Это было крышесносно. Может, я и правда справлюсь со всем этим.

Он написал мне в полночь:

_«С днем рождения, принцесса»._

Улыбнувшись, я поблагодарила его и наконец-то заснула.

Подготовка к ужину вышла еще дерганнее, чем ожидание. Я старательно убедилась, что заплела волосы предельно аккуратно, дважды проверила подмышки и ноги на наличие несанкционированных волосков и лишний раз воспользовалась дезодорантом. Я не привыкла носить платья и всякое такое, поэтому захихикала, увидев отражение в зеркале. Дополнив свой образ подводкой для глаз и блеском для губ, я решила, что смотрюсь довольно прилично.

Без четверти шесть я выключила свет и спустилась вниз, намереваясь отправиться к заправке. Я пошатывалась на каблуках, но ухитрилась дойти до входной двери, не вывихнув лодыжку. Пыхтя, я потянула за ручку.

На крыльце, засунув руки в карманы, стоял мужчина. Он сверился с серебристыми часами на запястье, затем посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Он был высоким — да, очень высоким — и его черные, до плеч волосы были зачесаны на бок. У него было длинное лицо с широкими скулами и темные проницательные глаза. Это был Кайло. Я уставилась на него.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Что? Думала, я позволю тебе идти полмили на каблуках?

— Я… я думала, ты окажешься… восьмидесятилетним серийным убийцей. Это такой сюрприз.

Темный обволакивающий взгляд Кайло опустился на мое платье.

— Приятный сюрприз, надеюсь, — он указал подбородком на мой клатч. — У тебя документы при себе?

— О… да!

Я поспешно вытащила права и протянула ему. Кайло предъявил свои — в них значилось его настоящее имя: Бен Соло. Он кивнул, и мы вернули друг другу документы. Ему было тридцать четыре, мне двадцать. Ой-ей.

Бен помог мне спуститься по лестнице.

— Не хочу показаться неучтивым, но я быстро вылечу с работы, если буду ходить на свидания с несовершеннолетними девушками, — ухмыльнулся он, когда мы приблизились к его «Тесле». — Или мастурбировать с ними.

Я почувствовала жар на щеках. И поблагодарила Бена, открывшего передо мной дверцу машины.

Мы поехали в модный итальянский ресторан в Бостоне и устроились в отдельной кабинке с окном. Бен сделал заказ за меня (цыпленок с лимоном и салатом), а себе взял лосося. Он выбрал мне напиток (чай со льдом), а себе взял бокал «Пино-нуар». Я аккуратно разложила салфетку на коленях, и мы поболтали в ожидании заказа. Это походило на обычное свидание — до тех пор, пока не принесли еду.

Бен поманил меня указательным пальцем. Я прошлась по кабинке с тарелкой в руках и не удержалась от хихиканья, когда он потянул меня к себе на колени. Со всех сторон доносились голоса, но никто не мог нас видеть. Бен проворковал мне в волосы:

— Ш-ш-ш, — и, обхватив меня руками, потянулся, собираясь нарезать курятину. — Не время для глупостей.

Я позволила ему кормить меня маленькими кусочками. Время от времени он понемногу брал рыбу со своей тарелки и предлагал мне, не забывая пожурить, если я давилась. Его огромная лапа скользнула по моему бедру и сжала его, когда моя порция закончилась.

Официант вернулся, чтобы обновить наши напитки. Я чувствовала кайф. Я жевала салат, а Бен водил носом по моей шее. Он разрешил мне есть самой, пока гладил мои голые бедра под юбкой, и затем поцеловал меня.

— Тебе нравится сидеть у папы на коленях? — прошептал он.

Я кивнула, подцепив помидорку.

— Нравится. Спасибо, что накормил меня.

— Всегда пожалуйста. У моей принцессы должен быть плотно набитый сытый животик, — Бен прихватил мочку моего уха. — Как насчет десерта? Торт? Мороженое? — Его руки проникли дальше. — Может, что-то другое?

Я заерзала на его коленях и почувствовала, как что-то твердое коснулось моих трусиков. Из-за внезапного тошнотворного ощущения, будто меня используют, по спине пробежали мурашки — палец Бена начал гладить тонкую полоску ткани, разделявшую нас. Резко вздохнув, он двинул бедрами, недвусмысленно дав мне прочувствовать его стояк.

Я ухватилась за стол.

— …я люблю… Reese’s?

— Правда? — Бен коснулся меня настолько легко, что стало щекотно. — А ты поиграешь у меня на коленях, если я куплю тебе конфеток?

Наш официант вернулся. Молча собрал тарелки и даже не взглянул на нас с Беном. Бен принялся еще усерднее целовать мою шею, его мягкие губы обхватывали кожу, и я стала держаться за его бедра. Сердце громко стучало. Мы находились в оживленном ресторане. Все это было так неправильно.

Впрочем, я кивнула.

— Да, папочка.

— М-м, — его палец пробрался под трусики, и я тихо осеклась, когда он ткнулся в мою дырку. — О, смотри-ка — ты уже мокрая. — Я заскулила, когда он надавил на нее. — У меня такая хорошая девочка…

— Бен…

Он толкался глубже. Я прикусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и тут ощутила щипок за предплечье. Бен дышал мне в ухо и терся об меня, вперед-назад, но почему-то делал это не слишком откровенно. Он не переставал ласкать меня внутри — в местечке, от которого я всегда быстро заводилась, и я впилась ногтями ему в ногу.

— Что случилось? — спросил он низким зловещим голосом. — Я заставляю тебя нервничать, Рей? — Он крепко стиснул мое бедро. — Ты всегда такая нервная — дома, в колледже. Повсюду, где бы я ни наблюдал за тобой, ты вечно такая _напряженная_.

Мое сердце замерло. Я корчилась на его коленях, но вдруг почувствовала приступ головокружения. Захныкав, я привалилась к груди Бена и схватила за запястье руку, ласкавшую меня между ног. Люди вокруг нас продолжали смеяться и чокаться.

Бен поцеловал меня в висок.

— Ш-ш… все в порядке. Все нормально. Это лишь поможет тебе расслабиться, детка. Папочка здесь, — его губы блуждали по моей шее, — мы поедем домой и вздремнем, когда закончим играть.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипела я. — Я… я никогда…

— Ах-ах. Я знаю. Я знаю все, что мне нужно знать о тебе. Не стоит суетиться. — Бен провел пальцем по выпирающей тазовой косточке. — Моя маленькая девочка все еще девственница, поэтому я буду осторожен и нежен. А теперь кончи для папочки и засыпай, пожалуйста.

Я дернулась на его груди и зашевелила губами, но голос куда-то пропал. Мое тело реагировало на ласку и пульсировало на его огромном пальце. Я только и успела судорожно вздохнуть пару раз, как по телу разлилось блаженное тепло. Бен поцеловал мое плечо, медленно вытащил из меня палец и шумно обсосал его. Зал и звуки закружились вокруг меня, и я вырубилась у него на коленях.


	4. Hypnagogic

Меня разбудила мелодия из «Улицы Сезам».

Сбитая с толку, я тихо застонала, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Голова была словно налита свинцом, и гулкие отзвуки музыки резали слух. Я лежала на спине под одеялом, испытывая слабость и смятение. Что случилось? Я дома? Такое чувство, будто я дома.

Я вытянулась, поджала кончики пальцев ног и поняла, что на ногах у меня что-то странное. Перед глазами все плыло и кружилось, но мне удалось откинуть одеяло: нечто непонятное, надетое на мне, было покрыто розовыми единорожками, а по передку спускалась полоска застегнутых пуговок — последняя располагалась на промежности. Зажмурившись, я в недоумении икнула и почувствовала, как что-то хрустит. Либо я придавила какой-то блокнот, либо…

Боже. Вздрогнув, я потянулась к последней пуговке и подавилась, осознав, что я в подгузнике. С трудом поднимая непослушные руки, я попыталась извернуться и снять его, но тут открылась дверь.

В дверном проеме стоял Бен — руки в карманах черных брюк, рукава темно-серой рубашки закатаны по локоть. Черные волосы собраны в пучок, уши прикрыты. Он улыбался.

— Что ты делаешь, негодница? — вкрадчиво осведомился он.

Я изумленно распахнула глаза, глядя, как он приближается, высокий и внушительный, и только теперь заметила поднятые вдоль кровати перила. Перегнувшись через них, он поправил подгузник и… ползунки, заставив меня беспомощно всхлипывать под его огромными руками. Что-то забормотав, Бен просунул руку под меня и погладил мою задницу.

— Все чисто, моя умница. — Нахмурившись, он наклонил голову. — Какая-то ты беспокойная после сна. Слишком суетишься. Проголодалась?

Какого хрена? Я затрясла головой в кромешном ужасе, изо всех сил стараясь побороть кашу в мыслях после вещества, которым меня накачали.

— Я больше не хочу этим заниматься, — прохрипела я. Слезы подступили к глазам, и я громко всхлипнула. — Пожалуйста… ты пугаешь меня, Бен.

Он открыл тумбочку рядом с кроватью и извлек оттуда розовый кляп в виде шарика — как в том секс-шопе, в который я однажды заскочила на спор. Не слыша моей мольбы, Бен улыбнулся, всунул кляп мне между челюстями и застегнул на затылке, покрепче затянув ремешки. Затем провел по моим волосам, убирая их назад и не обращая внимания на мои корчи и сдавленные крики, от которых по подбородку у меня текли слюни.

Бен вытер мое лицо большим пальцем.

— Не устраивай истерику, Рей. Так не добиваются желаемого.

Но я все кричала и сучила ногами. Вздохнув, он выудил откуда-то большие рукавички — той же ползунковой расцветки, с жуткими черными ремешками. С перепугу я не сопротивлялась, когда Бен, напевая под нос, затолкал в них мои руки. О боже… боже… Пейдж и Роуз вернутся не раньше, чем через неделю — ему это было известно? Он собрался убить меня?

Улыбнувшись, Бен расстегнул пуговицы у моей промежности.

— Позволь, я помогу тебе расслабиться.

Облокотившись на перила, он проник пальцем под подгузник. Я крепко зажмурилась и не удержалась от крика, почувствовав, как он гладит складки влагалища, нежно обводит клитор — совсем как за ужином. Его темные глаза не отрывались от моего лица, и он подпер подбородок ладонью, вздыхая и улыбаясь при виде того, как я беспомощно извиваюсь на постели. Я безрезультатно тыкалась рукавичками в прикасавшуюся ко мне руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее. _Отстань от меня!_

На заднем фоне тихо играла «Улица Сезам», а я содрогалась от рыданий, от того, как тело реагировало на прикосновения Бена. Теперь он проник в меня двумя пальцами и ладонью стимулировал клитор, отчего мои бедра непроизвольно терлись об его руку. И это было намного хуже, чем в ресторане: я не могла отодвинуться, не хотела этого, не могла ничего с этим поделать!

На лице Бена застыло мечтательное выражение.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, солнышко. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты успокоилась. — Его взгляд задержался на моих бедрах, и Бен хмыкнул. — Я освобожу тебя от бремени выбора. Со временем ты научишься это любить.

Я до боли прикусила кляп из-за ощущения тяжести между ногами. Но терпение Бена было не меньшим, чем его безумие: он, не моргая, ждал, пока я не проиграю бой с собственным телом. И это случилось — нескоро, я вся вспотела от натуги к моменту, когда сдалась. Мои ноги елозили по простыням, судорожное дыхание с трудом вырывалось сквозь кляп, я скулила, чувствуя стремительно приближавшийся оргазм. Я кончила, взбрыкнув, об ладонь Бена, а он склонился ко мне и поцеловал в лоб.

Голова кружилась, мне не хватало воздуха. Бен прошелся губами по шарику кляпа и уголку моего рта. Снова вытер мне слюни и приник к моим волосам, не обращая внимания на то, что я начала плакать.

— Моя бедная малышка, — прошептал он. — Все в порядке… Ш-ш-ш. — Он выпрямился, сочувственно сложив губы, и принялся расстегивать рубашку. — Я взял короткий отпуск на несколько дней, чтобы помочь тебе устроиться. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, я буду рядом, — его длинные пальцы занялись брючным ремнем, звякнула пряжка, — как сейчас.

Бен опустил перила и забрался ко мне в кровать в полурасстегнутой рубашке и брюках. Сбросив на пол ботинки, он снова забормотал что-то под мои рыдания и улегся, накрыв нас обоих одеялом. Совершенно подавленная, я притихла, икая, чувствуя, как он с нежностью заключает меня в объятия, прижимая к своей широкой груди. Бен был теплым… от него пахло одеколоном с нотками тикового дерева.

Большая ладонь обхватила мою голову, и он поцеловал меня в макушку.

— Намного лучше. Надо будет купить еще сосок, когда поеду за покупками. Что еще, что еще… — Бен цокнул языком, вспоминая. — Ладно, соображу там, на месте.

Мы долго лежали в полной тишине. Я боролась с отяжелевшими веками, втягивая воздух через кляп, пока Бен не зашевелился и снова не потянулся к тумбочке. Порывшись в ней, он расстегнул и вынул кляп — мне удалось слегка размять челюсти. И тут он снова повернулся ко мне. Я почти не смотрела на его лицо, сосредоточившись на розовой пластиковой соске, зажатой в длинных пальцах. Закрыв глаза, я послушно открыла рот.

Внезапно я смогла немного расслабиться, хотя напрасно. Мой язык обхватил резиновую соску, и я ощутила прямо облегчение после жесткого кляпа, но тут Бен дернул за верхний ряд пуговиц на ползунках, и я панически зачмокала. Его рука проникла под мой наряд, и шершавый большой палец погладил сосок. Я почувствовала, как Бен задышал, прижимаясь к моим волосам, и сознание поплыло от ненормального удовольствия.

— Знаю, ты хочешь спать, — пробормотал он. — Отдыхай, принцесса, — он поцеловал меня в щеку и замер перед тем, как прижаться губами к соске, а потом опуститься к моей шее. Его ладонь полностью накрыла мою грудь. — Идеально.

Я захныкала, бессильно сжимая кулаки в рукавичках, пока Бен скользил все ниже. Мягко отогнув край кофточки в сторону, он зашептал очередную бессмысленную ерунду, пока я нервно извивалась, изо всех сил пытаясь высвободить пальцы из рукавичек. Он так легко коснулся губами моего соска, что на секунду я решила, будто мне показалось, но почти сразу, облизнув губы, он исправился, втянув его в рот.

Я скрючила пальцы и застонала, несмотря на ужас ситуации. Соска едва не вывалилась у меня изо рта, но Бен, хмыкнув, поправил ее и погладил меня по щеке большим пальцем. Я зачмокала соской и закрыла глаза. Тут я ничего не могла с собой поделать — стало _приятно_. Губы сменяли язык, а мое тело корчилось под мои же неровные вздохи. У меня кружилась голова.

Так продолжалось какое-то время. Бен переключался с одной моей груди на другую, потом внезапно стащил с меня рукавички, бросил их на матрас и прижался ко мне. Я сразу уперлась в его обнаженную грудь, чувствуя, как он пристраивается к моим бедрам, утыкаясь носом мне в щеку.

— Теперь папа слишком возбужден, чтобы спать, — прошептал Бен. — Давай покажу тебе, как это исправить.

Он схватил меня за шею, прижавшись своим лбом к моему, и я почувствовала, как он взялся за свои брюки. Он вытащил член, стоящий торчком, красный, с поблескивающей мясистой головкой. Такой огромный, но я уже поняла это за ужином — ведь Бен и сам был большим и широкоплечим. Я вытаращила глаза, наблюдая, как он собрал пальцем смазку с головки. До меня доносилось тяжелое дыхание.

— Он заставляет тебя нервничать? — хрипло спросил Бен. Когда я кивнула, он тоже качнул головой. — Хм… Большой ведь, так? Но он не причинит тебе вреда. Просто смотри.

Слава богу… Я услышала резкий щелчок над головой и увидела, как Бен дрожащими руками выдавливает на член лубрикант. Уронив флакон, он в несколько заходов размазал гель по стволу, постанывая, глядя на свою работу. Я чувствовала, как от этого зрелища у меня на затылке волосы встают дыбом, каждое движение его ладони по внушительной эрекции вызывало резкий чавкающий звук. На простыню капнула смазка.

Раньше мне доводилось видеть пенис, но я никогда не видела, как дрочат парни. Бен ускорил темп, и я вдруг поняла, что по-прежнему не свожу с него глаз, хотя могла закрыть их. Он стонал, уверенно лаская член, словно делал так уже тысячу раз. Как он дошел до жизни такой? Любая женщина с ходу бы запрыгнула на него… И я тоже… Какой в этом смысл?

Он сжал мою шею.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать, детка? Я помогу.

Я с омерзением замотала головой, но Бен еще крепче стиснул мне шею. Придерживая меня, он поднял флакон лубриканта, опорожнил его в мою ладонь и, взяв за запястье, подвел к пульсирующему члену. Стоило мне притронуться к горячей коже, как он зашипел, а я сжала дрожащие пальцы вокруг эрегированного ствола. У меня даже не получалось обхватить его целиком, кончики пальцев не могли сомкнуться.

— Ты такая хорошая девочка, — тихо приговаривал Бен. — Сожми покрепче, пожалуйста… И потрогай здесь, — он нажал моим пальцем на самую выступающую часть головки.

Я сделала, что было сказано. Словно задыхаясь, Бен двигал бедрами, пока я молча имитировала то, что видела. Член окреп сильнее, Бен заскулил, и по моим пальцам обильно потекла вязкая жидкость. Вырвав из моего рта соску, Бен жадно поцеловал меня, вовсю орудуя языком и тяжело дыша от подступившего оргазма. Мое сердце заходилось лихорадочным стуком.

Вдруг его липкая ладонь толкнула меня на спину, и он принялся додрачивать обеими руками. Я взвизгнула, когда он снова вжался в моей рот и стал рвать оставшиеся пуговицы.

— Моя негодница… — выдавил он со стоном. — Так жаждешь папочкиной кончи. Ты получишь ее прямо туда, куда хочешь. Это наш — о, господи! — наш маленький секрет, принцесса.

Расстегнув подгузник, он откинул его в сторону, и я выпучила глаза, глядя, как он нависает надо мной, нацеливаясь членом в мою вагину.

— ХВАТИТ! — заорала я, но Бен за горло пригвоздил меня к матрасу и сжал с невероятной силой, игнорируя то, как я отчаянно царапала его руку.

Я почувствовала, как горячая головка проникла между моих складочек, услышала, как Бен шумно выругался, начиная кончать и активно проходясь по всей моей щели с возгласами «О боже!». После нескольких бешеных толчков мне на кожу приземлились липкие потеки спермы.

Я заорала во всю мочь, как только получилось в моем полупридушенном состоянии. Тяжело хватая воздух, Бен едва не рухнул на меня, но вовремя успел опереться на руку. Шикнув на меня, он стал размазывать сперму по моей промежности, даже забираясь внутрь. Я брыкалась и хрипела, слезы обжигали мне глаза. Ради бога — ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!

Бен не сводил темного взгляда с моего лица. Наконец-то я смотрела прямо на него, и он казался чертовски _вдохновленным_. Его губы растянулись в улыбке. Нашарив флакон, он сбрызнул мою и без того истекавшую промежность. Мне захотелось блевануть, но я даже дышать не могла.

Небрежно откинув лубрикант в сторону, он снова занялся моим хлюпающим влагалищем.

— Что такое? Я только дал тебе то, что ты хотела. — В попытках отстраниться от него я рыдала, слыша его дыхание у самого уха. — Думаешь, это извращение? Тебе надо зарабатывать деньги на колледж, Рей, поэтому перестань реветь, или я предоставлю тебе реальный повод для слез.

Бен запечатал мне рот противным слюнявым поцелуем и застегнул подгузник. Он размазал смесь из спермы и лубриканта по моему лицу и засмеялся при неудачной попытке укусить его за руку. Ответкой послужила меткая пощечина, встряхнувшая мне мозг. Он переплел свои пальцы с моими. Едва оправившись от удара, я почувствовала, как что-то тычется мне в губы.

— Оближи папин член начисто, — он стиснул мне руки так, что я чуть не взвыла. — Это тебе наказание за непослушание. И не кусайся, иначе на ужин получишь слабительное.

— Пожалуйста! — взмолилась я, захлебываясь рыданиями. — Мне очень жаль! Я испугалась… Я никогда раньше не делала ничего подобного! — Из моего горла вырвался крик, я была слишком напугана, чтобы предпринять хоть что-то. — Ты ДЕЛАЕШЬ МНЕ БОЛЬНО!

Бен помолчал с минуту. Я почти ничего не видела сквозь слезы, но хватка на руках ослабла, и он отпустил меня. Кисти горели от боли, но я не могла перестать благодарить его, повторяя «спасибо» раз за разом.

Бен встал с кровати и, приведя в порядок брюки и рубашку, поднял перила с громким щелчком.

— Спи, — холодно проинструктировал он. — Если мне придется вернуться, чтобы выговаривать тебе, наказание будет таким же.

Я вся тряслась и согласно кивала, пока он не покинул комнату.

Оставшись одна, я чувствовала его остывающую сперму на лице и половых органах, бессильная что-либо сделать. Прикусив губу — без всякой жалости, до крови — я зажмурилась.

Не плачь… не кричи… не издавай ни звука…


	5. Delirium

— С добрым утром, любимый малыш.

Первое, что я увидела, открыв глаза — Бен, склонившийся над моей кроватью. Сжимая руками перила, он улыбался мне. На нем была серая футболка и черные штаны, волосы собраны в неаккуратный пучок, и он выглядел… усталым. Я застонала и робко поежилась. Из-за отвратительного подгузника, который я не могла снять, меня не покидало ощущение мерзкой липкой влажности.

Что-то кольнуло меня в плечо. Повернув голову, я успела заметить шприц в руке Бена, и это вызвало у меня новые слезы. Бросив иглу на тумбочку, он утешительно заворковал и опустил перила. Мне оставалось лишь беспомощно смотреть, как он бережно берет меня на руки. Я содрогалась всем телом и прижимала руки к груди, обхватив дрожащими бедрами его поясницу.

Бен поцеловал меня в самую макушку.

— Ночью ты вела себя так хорошо. Я не услышал из монитора ни звука. — Он вздохнул, зарывшись лицом в мои волосы. — Прости, что я вышел из себя. Давай попробуем провести этот день получше?

Дурман быстро распространялся по крови. Бен отнес меня в ванную — я безвольно повисла в его руках, с трудом заставляя себя не закрывать глаза. От него приятно пахло — лосьоном после бритья и зубной пастой.

В ванной было влажно и жарко, я слышала шум воды. Бен осторожно опустил меня на одеяло, разложенное на холодной плитке, и встал на колени между моих бедер. Он улыбнулся, расстегнул ползунки, с максимальной осторожностью извлекая мои конечности, а потом уже улыбнулась я, когда он снял с меня проклятый подгузник. Больной ублюдок.

Выбросив подгузник в мусорку, Бен окинул взглядом мое ослабевшее обнаженное тело. У меня пока хватало сил моргать… но вряд ли их хватило бы на большее. Препарат убаюкивал меня, принуждая к безмолвной покорности, и я почувствовала, как Бен повел пальцами вниз по моему животу.

— Красавица, — прошептал он, достигнув лобка и уставившись на мою щель. — Папа любит тебя, принцесса.

Ага. Точно.

Он снял футболку, взявшись за ее нижний край, и выпрямился, избавляясь от всего остального. Бен был большим: широкоплечим, каким-то бледным, его кожу испещряли мелкие шрамы и родинки. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, он перенес меня в ванну и устроился вместе со мной в горячей воде. Стало так хорошо… ведь вода должна была смыть его с меня.

Я боялась говорить. Просто сидела между его ног — покрытая водой по плечи, упираясь спиной в его мощную грудь — и он с чувством целовал мою макушку. Вдруг, если я не буду мешать ему, кто-нибудь успеет вернуться домой?..

Бен мурлыкал какую-то мелодию, его рука потянулась куда-то назад. Вскоре раздался щелчок крышки, и я услышала, как он выдавливает из бутылки гель.

— Моя принцесса не принесла ни одного ночного сюрприза. — Вода заплескалась, когда он пошевелился, проводя мочалкой по моей спине, и шепнул мне на ухо: — Подгузники смущают тебя, малышка?

— Д-да, — мой голос дрогнул, я хлюпнула носом. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня носить их… Пожалуйста…

— Ш-ш-ш… Тише, тише. Не перевозбуждайся. — Он размашисто намыливал мне спину, то и дело касаясь губами моей щеки. — Моя милая Рей хочет быть большой девочкой. Я понимаю. Но большие девочки должны уметь слушаться папочку, чтобы заслужить поощрение.

Я тихо плакала, пока Бен мыл меня, накаченная неизвестным веществом и эмоционально вымотанная этой игрой. Он не торопился, тщательно натирая мне подмышки, местечки за ушами и ополаскивая волосы. Когда результат его удовлетворил, мочалка скользнула к моей промежности и заработала бережными круговыми движениями. У меня перехватило дыхание.

Он прижался щекой к моему лицу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Мне… хорошо…

— Хм-м. Умница. — Рука Бена сжала мою грудь, большой палец начал теребить сосок. — Большие девочки должны уметь признавать правду: говорить то, о чем думают. Вот почему маленьким девочкам нельзя доверять без подгузника. Ты это понимаешь?

Я торопливо кивнула. Бен тоже согласно кивнул и продолжил тереть мочалкой мою промежность, а свободной рукой тискать мои сиськи. Я извивалась, дергая ногами и сопя, и пыталась перехватить его руки. Вода перехлестывала через край ванны.

— Как думаешь, ты скоро кончишь для меня? — проворковал он.

— Я… думаю, да, — из-за того, что я крутила бедрами, моя спина терлась об его член.

— Хм. Ты была такой непослушной. Может, не следует так тебя поощрять.

Жажда достичь разрядки перекрывала все остальное. Жалобно заныв, я приникла к Бену, удваивая усилия, чтобы достичь желаемого прежде, чем он пресечет это. Но он засмеялся и убрал руку, я, однако, вцепилась в нее, не давая ему отстраниться. Внизу живота пульсировало от неудовлетворенности — мне просто хотелось кончить!

Глотая слезы, я уткнулась лицом в его бицепс.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, папа. Пожалуйста?..

— Рей, — строго произнес Бен, — что я говорил о послушании?

Наверное, то, чем он накачивал меня, вызывало во мне непривычные, расшатанные эмоции, и я, дрожа и всхлипывая, отпустила руку своего похитителя.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал он и поцеловал меня в висок. Бен спустил воду, поднял меня и вышел из ванной, после чего принялся вытирать меня полотенцем, приговаривая, какая я хорошая девочка. Моя промежность ныла от тоски, и я представляла, как наскоро трусь об его ногу.

Он улыбнулся и надел на меня розовую ночнушку, доходившую мне до колен. На нетвердых ногах я покачивалась и цеплялась за его плечи, неловко переступая ногами, чтобы попасть в предложенные белые трусики. Бен держал меня за бедра и приник к моему животу, сквозь тонкую ткань целуя под пупком. Впившись ногтями в его плечи, я предприняла попытку задеть лобком его подбородок, но мое неуклюжее движение вызвало у него новый смешок.

Он выпрямился, возвышаясь надо мной, и невозмутимо облачился в свои штаны и футболку. Он продел ремень в петли, натянул носки и обулся. Я в смятении наблюдала за ним из-под отяжелевших век. Почему он оделся? Решил уйти?

— Это для тебя последнее предупреждение о непослушании, в следующий раз ты будешь наказана, — он поднял брови, закатывая рукава. — Понятно?

— О’кей, — пробормотала я. На глаза снова навернулись слезы. — Но там ноет, папочка.

Бен облизнул губы, его потемневший взгляд впился в мои глаза, а длинные пальцы обхватили мой подбородок. Случайное веселье мгновенно уступило место поведению голодного хищника. Я устремила слезный взгляд к нему, губы мои дрожали самым унизительным образом. Подняв руку, он растер катившиеся у меня по щеке слезы.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала я, почти осев на ткнувшуюся в спину столешницу. — Пожалуйста…

Уголки его губ приподнялись.

— Рассчитываешь добиться своего слезами?

Я помотала головой, мои колени тряслись. Еще немного, и я упаду.

— Н-нет. Я только…

Я судорожно ухватилась за переднюю часть его футболки и наступила голыми ногами на носки блестящих черных ботинок. Мои руки скользнули к брючному ремню, и я прислонилась к его бедрам. Бен отпустил мое лицо и наклонился ко мне, опершись руками на столешницу по обе стороны от меня. Он молчал, поэтому я активней закрутила бедрами, то и дело задевая ощутимо напрягшийся член. Бен не шевельнулся.

Закрыв глаза, я решительнее перехватила пряжку ремня. Вода с мокрых волос Бена капала мне на плечо, он-то просто дышал, в отличие от меня. Я жалобно постанывала, кожа ботинок поскрипывала под моими босыми ступнями. Несмотря на все, я выдавила из себя улыбку, почувствовав приближение долгожданной разрядки. Вдруг Бен резко втянул воздух, а я заерзала, силясь продлить ощущения по мере того, как они стихали. А потом спрятала лицо у него на груди.

Гнетущее напряжение исчезло. Я переводила дыхание с противным чувством в животе. О боже… Какой кошмар я творю.

— Нам с тобой предстоит долгий путь, Рей, — хрипло выдохнул Бен мне в ухо.

Я взвизгнула, когда он, зажав мои волосы в кулаке, поволок меня из ванной обратно к кровати. Он сел на постель и дернул меня вниз — я свалилась животом ему на колени. Брыкаясь, я пыталась освободиться, но мои потуги ничуть не помешали Бену сорвать с меня трусики и задрать ночнушку. Я знала, что он собирается делать, и даже неизвестная дрянь, которой он накачал меня, не могла удержать рвущийся наружу крик.

Пальцы Бена стиснули мне волосы.

— Тебя предупредили дважды. Теперь ты будешь наказана.

— Нет… НЕ НАДО!

Первый шлепок оказался таким сильным, что я завопила во все горло. Бен закрыл мне рот ладонью и снова ударил по заднице. Меня никогда раньше не шлепали, поэтому я и не представляла, насколько это больно и унизительно. Я сдавленно кричала, уткнувшись в его ладонь, пока в груди не защемило от натуги, но он продолжал отвешивать мне звонкие шлепки.

Это превосходило все, с чем я могла справиться, что была в состоянии вытерпеть. Когда Бен закончил и вернул мои трусики на место, я истерически рыдала и тряслась, как лист на ветру. Но он все равно заставил меня сесть прямо. Огромными руками сгреб меня в объятия, прижав к груди. Он покачивался вместе со мной, успокаивающе напевая. Я скулила, пока хватало дыхания, потом похныкала и глупо заулыбалась. Задняя сторона бедер и ягодицы пылали. От его здоровенной лапы пару раз досталось даже моей вагине — возможно, он сделал это нарочно.

Бен коснулся губами моих волос.

— Я знаю… знаю… — он вздохнул и похлопал меня по вздрагивающему бедру, утешительно и по-отечески. — Можешь выплакаться, малышка. Мне не нравится делать тебе больно, но ты должна научиться выполнять то, что тебе говорят. Боль — хороший учитель.

Я снова ударилась в рыдания и замотала головой.

— Я больше не хочу этим заниматься! Я… я верну тебе деньги и…

— О, Рей, солнышко, — Бен со смешком пересадил меня, развернув лицом к себе, чтобы видеть мои заплаканные глаза, наверное, — ты не должна возвращать мне ни цента. А знаешь почему?

Мой плач немного утих. Правда? Он позволит мне оставить деньги? И уйдет?.. Всхлипнув, я потрясла головой, теребя в руках его футболку. Он нежно вытер мне щеки и помолчал еще минуту. Я поймала его взгляд, и мы обменялись странными улыбками. Ладно… Тогда где…

Не переставая улыбаться, Бен схватил меня за горло и, клацнув зубами, принялся душить. Я кашляла и пиналась, царапая его руку, дыхание со свистом вырывалось из моего рта.

— Потому что я никуда не уйду, — прошипел он.

Он столкнул меня с колен на пол. Перекатившись на живот, я начала отползать от него — Бен поднялся на ноги, уже без всякой улыбки, и теперь он каким-то образом стал еще выше. Мой страх перешел в ярость, и я заорала на Бена:

— Убирайся из МОЕГО ДОМА! — я взвизгнула. — УБИРАЙСЯ!

— Ш-ш-ш. Расслабься, детка, — Бен открыл прикроватную тумбочку, достал соску и шагнул ко мне. — Ты переутомилась. Иди в кроватку и поспи с папочкой.

Издав бешеный крик, я на четвереньках рванула к двери. Мне вслед несся смех Бена, наблюдавшего за тем, как я дотянулась до дверной ручки, повернула ее и вывалилась в…

Нет… ковра в коридоре не было. Запыхавшись, я нахмурилась и посмотрела через плечо — Бен направлялся ко мне с соской. В абсолютном ужасе я поползла в коридор — такой длинный коридор — и осознала, что это вовсе не моя гребаная квартира. Это не моя квартира.

— Куда собралась, малышка? — окликнул Бен.

Озираясь, я с трудом поднялась на ноги. Спотыкаясь, держась за стену, я продвигалась вперед, пока не добралась до большой комнаты с множеством моих фотографий, развешанных повсюду. Некоторые точно были сделаны пару _месяцев_ назад. А вот мои детские фотки. Вот на этих я лежу в постели.

Вытаращив глаза, я судорожно вдохнула и дернула себя за волосы. Нет — НЕТ!

Бен подошел ко мне сзади. Я обернулась и натолкнулась на взгляд его темных глаз и широкую улыбку. В руке он держал шприц.

— Папа хочет обнимашек, — пропел он.


	6. Nightmare

Я была _повсюду_.

Бен возвышался передо мной, окруженный моими фотками, на большей части которых были запечатлены случайные мгновения моей повседневной жизни. Я попятилась к противоположной стене, надрывно дыша через рот. Срань господня. Кто этот чертов парень?

Он улыбнулся.

— Что? Удивлена? — Шприц покачивался в его пальцах. — Я долго наблюдал за тобой, солнышко. Слишком долго.

Я с криком набросилась на него, как только он приблизился. Бен перехватил меня и, нашептывая что-то неразборчивое, легко справился с моим изнуренным телом и всадил в предплечье очередную дозу успокоительного. Он отпустил меня, позволив свалиться на пол, и выбросил шприц в мусорку у двери. Я наблюдала за ним: он прошелся по комнате, поглядывая по сторонам и улыбаясь моим фотографиям.

— Было довольно трудно раздобыть некоторые из них, — вздохнул он, — но оно того стоило. Я поверить не мог своей удаче, когда ты подписалась на тот нелепый сайт — так устал смотреть и ждать, а ты взяла и подарила мне повод вступить в контакт.

Я подползла к двери, протянула руку, отчаянно мечтая убежать. Бен как ни в чем не бывало поднял меня и поцеловал в висок, взяв на ручки, словно младенца. И понес обратно по коридору в мою поддельную спальню, не обращая внимания на плач и на то, как я судорожно тянулась через его плечо к двери. Помогите мне… кто-нибудь, спасите…

Комната теперь показалась зловещей. Меня охватил неописуемый ужас, когда я поняла, какие усилия он приложил, чтобы сделать ее в точности похожей на мою настоящую спальню в квартире — вплоть до сколов и потертостей на полу. Он же совершенно безумен. Значит, он бывал в квартире и выслеживал меня бог весть сколько времени. Но все равно — зачем так скрупулезно воспроизводить обстановку моей комнаты?

Бен положил мое обмякшее тело под одеяло и вставил соску мне в рот. Зазвонил его телефон, и он, разуваясь на ходу, ответил раздраженным «Что?». Комната плыла у меня перед глазами, и я сосала соску, оглушенная лекарствами и правдой.

— Я в отпуске! — рявкнул Бен. — Доктор Хакс — глава отделения педиатрии. Направьте мисс Джонс к нему. — Он замолчал и затем продолжил: — Одри, меня это не волнует, даже если она Дева Мария, я не собираюсь прерывать свой отпуск, чтобы наблюдать за родами. 

Бен повесил трубку и с мрачным видом бросил телефон на тумбочку. Он забрался в постель, навалившись, раздвинул мои бедра коленом и пресек жалкие попытки протеста. Я была не в состоянии сопротивляться, он лег на меня и натянул на нас одеяло.

— Ш-ш-ш… Папочка здесь, — прошептал он и потерся об меня, массируя член. — Ты еще слишком маленькая для секса, так что пока ограничимся этим. Просто поласкаемся… Это обоюдно приятно.

Его палец поддел ручку соски и аккуратно стал надавливать на нее. Следом он взял меня за щеки, предварительно пройдясь губами по шее, потом перенес вес своего тела на одну руку. Я уперлась пятками в матрас, поскуливая с соской во рту, слишком измученная, чтобы что-либо предпринять. Положение безвыходное. Я понятия не имею, где нахожусь, вообще, как далеко я от дома. Мне больше никогда не увидеть подруг.

Бен задышал мне в ухо.

— Пока шлепал тебя, так завелся. Мне понравилось, как ты возилась у меня на коленях, понравилось слушать твои вопли. Это чертовски меня возбудило. — Он лениво повозил губами по уголку моего рта. — Но сейчас ты не можешь сопротивляться, соня. Ты будешь лежать тихо-тихо ради папочки и сосать, пока не уснешь.

Его непроглядные глаза увлеченно следили за тем, как я занимаюсь именно этим без его помощи. Мой мозг находил странное удовольствие в монотонном повторяющемся движении, возможно, воспроизводя какие-то забытые рефлексы из раннего детства, и Бен смотрел, приоткрыв рот, словно это была самая горячая вещь в его жизни. Это казалось ненормальным. 

Еще он связан с педиатрией — что делало ситуацию особенно омерзительной. Я молилась, чтобы он никогда ничего не сотворил с настоящим ребенком, но опасалась, что возможности для этого у него имелись. Я содрогнулась от такой мысли, а он провел своими длинными пальцами по моим волосам, шепотом успокаивая меня и целуя в лицо. Он не переставал двигать бедрами, и кровать поскрипывала.

— Кроватка помогает? — тихо проговорил он мне в волосы. — В ней ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

Я кивнула, Бен ответил тем же. Он чмокнул меня в кончик носа и погладил щеку большим пальцем, заглядывая в мои полуприкрытые глаза.

На его губах расцвела улыбка, он прижался своим носом к моему.

— Чтоб ты знала: я не педофил. Мне просто нравится беспомощность, а младенцы такие беспомощные, — его улыбка погасла, взгляд стал пустым. — Я сделаю тебя полностью зависимой от меня, Рей.

Я была слишком одурманена лекарствами, чтобы испытывать эмоции по поводу этой угрозы. Его дыхание постепенно учащалось, кровать скрипела, и в какой-то момент он вспомнил, что забыл поднять перильца. Бен не сводил глаз с моего лица, пока я корчилась под ним, закатывая глаза от необъяснимого удовольствия. Он следил, как я яростно насасываю соску, а сам кончал, хрипя и сумбурно дергая бедрами. У меня над ухом разнеслась ругань.

Я испытывала приятные ощущения — напрасно, конечно. Тяжело дыша, я сникла и ворочала губами соску под взглядом Бена. Его рывки стали напористей. Он обхватил мою щеку.

— Умница, — прохрипел он. — Умница. Тебе было приятненько? Понравилось проводить время с папой?

— М-м, — невнятно пробормотала я.

— Папочка обожает играть с тобой, — Бен прижался губами к моему виску, тихо постанывая. — Ты такая хорошая девочка. Папочке пришлось понервничать в последнее время — а благодаря тебе ему так хорошо. Я хочу кончить на твои сиськи, о’кей? Я кончу на твои сиськи.

Он снова застонал и поспешно привстал, избавляясь от ремня и расстегивая штаны. Оседлав мою талию, он нашарил флакон с лубрикантом. Выдавил солидную дозу на свой пульсирующий член и быстро-быстро заработал рукой, рвано дыша и всхлипывая.

— Ебать, как же _хорошо_! — Бен вырвал у меня изо рта соску. — Высунь язык, малышка. Высовывай. О господи!.. Я спущу на твой язык. Не рассказывай мамочке, ладно? Это будет наш маленький секрет. Наша любимая игра.

Я хныкала, отворачиваясь, и он решил перехватить инициативу. Сжав мою голову обеими руками, он ворвался членом в мой рот, не ослабляя хватку, даже когда я в шоке заверещала и замолотила по нему кулаками. Он продолжал загонять мне, запуская пальцы мне в волосы, трахая мой рот, сплевывая и ругаясь всю ту минуту или две, пока мне пришлось сосать.

Наконец он застонал, и его бедра замерли. Я зажмурилась, почувствовав, как член дергается во рту, впрыскивая теплую сперму в горло, вынуждая меня торопливо сглатывать ее. Бен рывками несколько раз повернул мою голову туда-сюда, с каждым движением выдаивая мне в рот остатки кончи. Дыша как умалишенный и вздрагивая, он вытащил член из моих губ.

Потом провел рукой по лицу и засмеялся.

— Черт возьми. Господи, какой кайф.

Я заорала. Во рту был вкус соли, пота и смазки, я почувствовала рвотные позывы.

Бен нахмурился и успокаивающе заворковал, привлекая меня к груди, словно до него не доходило, почему я так расстроена. Я билась в истерике, пыталась отодвинуться от него, но была еще слишком обдолбанной после недавней инъекции.

— Эй-эй, — прошептал Бен. — Все в порядке, солнышко. Ты большая молодец. — Он потянулся рукой мне за спину и вскоре начал тыкать соской мне в губы. — Ш-ш-ш… Возьми сосочку. Ш-ш-ш.

— НЕТ! — завизжала я, бессильно стукнув его в грудь. — ПЕРЕСТАНЬ! ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ!

— Тебя еще раз отшлепать?

Лихорадочно хватая воздух, я открыла рот и приняла соску. Бен улыбнулся, наблюдая, как я нервно посасываю ее — хотя это действие вновь вызвало во мне непонятное спокойствие. Я чувствовала, что больше не могу. Я должна противостоять его поползновениям превратить меня в овощ.

Он поцеловал меня в лоб и вздохнул.

— Умница. Ты научишься. Мы немного вздремнем, а после я приготовлю тебе ужин. Как тебе такое предложение?

Я не ответила. Мы заснули рядышком, свернувшись калачиком.

Бен разбудил меня поцелуем в губы. Соска выпала во сне. Он улыбнулся, целомудренно чмокнул меня пару раз и зашептал на ухо о том, как сильно меня любит. Его огромная лапа ухватила меня за запястье и направила мою руку к члену, который мгновенно откликнулся на прикосновение ладони. Прижавшись лицом к шее Бена, я начала ему дрочить. Через какое-то время он остановил меня и ткнул эрегированный член в мои трусики, заскользив по влажной щелке.

— Ох, блядь, — шептал он. — Блядь!

Я поморщилась, когда Бен дернулся и обкончал мне всю внутреннюю подкладку трусиков, промочив их насквозь. Он собрал сперму и использовал ее как смазку, чтобы вынудить меня кончить на обмякшем члене, что, в свою очередь, снова завело его. Я вцепилась ему в плечи, когда он забрался на меня и пылко заскользил на мне, коротко вздыхая.

— Почти… — выдавил Бен. — Почти трахаю тебя. Ты же хочешь ощутить папочкин член внутри?

— Нет… Пожалуйста… Нет…

— Нет? — он дернул меня за волосы. — Почему нет? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы папа тебя трахнул?

Я вспомнила его недавний бубнеж и, как попугай, повторила:

— Я… я слишком маленькая.

Он кивнул, посасывая мою шею.

— Черт подери, да, ты слишком маленькая. Маленькая ебаная пизда — девственная пизда моей крошки. Я порву тебя пополам и накачаю своей кончой. Папочка будет твоим первым и последним.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — заголосила я. — Пожалуйста, отпустите меня!

Бен схватил мой подбородок и стиснул. И улыбнулся, разумеется.

— Мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь. Хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе на лицо или в глотку?

Меня замутило от предложенного выбора. Бен решил снова заставить меня отсосать, но на этот раз дело пошло не так резво. Он стонал и толкался в мой рот, а я хваталась за его ремень.

— Я накачаю этот милый животик спермой, — прошептал он. — Будешь сытенькая. Я все, что тебе нужно. Сытенькая и довольная, будешь сладко спать с папочкой в своей кроватке, — его глаза поблескивали. — Блядь, да, Рей! Обсоси залупу. И возьми ниже!

Бен перестал держать меня за голову, разрешив сосать без его руководства. Он прикоснулся к моей щеке, наблюдая за моей работой, пока член не запульсировал и внезапно не выплюнул сперму. Бен выругался сквозь зубы, продолжая остаточно двигаться у меня во рту, пока я давилась спермой. Она была такая мерзкая, а на вкус — еще отвратительнее.

Наконец, он вынул член и плюхнулся рядом со мной, восстанавливая дыхание. Он застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Я тряслась всем телом, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать.

— Да еб твою мать, превосходный минет, — рассмеялся Бен, его глаза сияли. — Словно ты мне душу высосала. Ты наелась, малыш? Готова баиньки? — Он провел рукой по волосам, все еще учащенно дыша. — Я уж точно.

— Пожалуйста, — засипела я. — Пожалуйста…

— М-м? Что? — Бен улыбнулся и повернулся на бок, чтобы дотянуться губами до моего виска. — Сперма похожа на тепленький стакан молочка? Хочется спатеньки?

— …воды?

Он моргнул.

— Ах да, — перила опустились, Бен слез с кровати и встал, потянувшись до хруста в суставах. — Я принесу тебе имбирный эль и поджаренный сыр с томатным супом. Я знаю, это твое любимое блюдо, — обернувшись через плечо, он улыбнулся мне жутковатой улыбкой. — Я видел, как ты его ела, много-много раз.

Я смотрела на него, не говоря ни слова. Он подмигнул и, вернув перила на место, поцеловал меня в лоб и вышел из спальни.

Я пролежала в полной тишине минуты две, а потом зашлась в истерическом крике.


	7. Sleep Paralysis

Бен вскоре вернулся. Он принес бамбуковый столик-поднос с моим ужином, красной розой в вазочке и стаканом имбирного эля. Бен прошелся взглядом по мне — я лежала ничком — и улыбнулся. Дождавшись, пока я приму сидячее положение, он накрыл подносом мои бедра. В животе у меня заурчало. Выбора все равно не было. Меня терзал невыносимый голод, жутко хотелось пить.

Бен опустил перила и сел на кровать у моих ног. Ассорти из жареных сыров, как и бекон, я смела в два счета. Следом отправился суп, и под темным взглядом своего похитителя я, захлебываясь, опрокинула в себя полный стакан эля плюс бутылку воды.

— Голодная девочка, — веселым тоном заметил он. — Впрочем, ты и поработала хорошо.

Покраснев, я промолчала. Бен тоже больше ничего не говорил, только продолжал улыбаться почти целую минуту, прежде чем переставить поднос на комод. Открыв ящик комода, он вытащил розовые ползунки и, к моему ужасу, новый подгузник.

И еще какое-то время лениво перебирал одежду.

— Большим девочкам не пристало плакать, Рей. Я же слышал, какую истерику ты закатила, как только я вышел за дверь.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнула я, пытаясь прикрыть грудь. — Умоляю тебя… Бен…

Ящик захлопнулся. Бен с улыбкой обернулся и, как был, обнаженный, навис над кроватью. Положив ползунки и подгузник, он провел рукой по моим волосам, разглаживая их своими толстыми пальцами. Затем опустил руку мне на подбородок и поддел его большим пальцем. Я крепко зажмурилась.

— Поумоляй меня еще, — промурлыкал Бен.

У меня перехватило дыхание.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня носить подгузник. Это так… отвратительно.

— И почему же это отвратительно?

— Из-за него я чувствую себя… ребенком, — с трудом сглотнула я, вздрагивая, но не открывая глаз. — Я чувствую себя грязной.

Он вздохнул — сочувственно.

— Моя бедная малышка. Просто тебе надо к этому привыкнуть, — его палец двинулся по моему подбородку вниз, опускаясь на шею. — Наверное, я мог бы даже заняться с тобой любовью — пока ты в нем. Как тебе такое предложение?

Я затрясла головой, всхлипывая, чувствуя, как он обхватывает мою шею.

— Пожалуйста, не надо… пожалуйста, не надо… Умоляю тебя.

— Ш-ш-ш. Все в порядке, солнышко. Папочка здесь.

Пальцы Бена сжались, как тиски. Мне оставалось только раскрывать рот, выпучив глаза и вцепившись в его широкое запястье. Он улыбнулся мне, расправил свободной рукой подгузник и, точно куклу, запаковал меня в него. Дышать было нечем, я уже и рыдать не могла: Бен приложил меня затылком об стену, чтобы оглушить, пока он заканчивал работу. Липучки «Velcro» застегнулись, и Бен, наклонившись, чмокнув меня в щеку.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепотом пообещал он. — Тебе позволено пользоваться ванной. Мне всего лишь нравится видеть тебя в подгузнике… — Бен понюхал мои волосы, чем вызвал у меня новый поток слез. — Трогать тебя в нем.

— Я хочу домой… я хочу домой…

— Теперь это твой новый дом. Только мы, — над моим ухом раздался смех, и Бен стиснул мне бедра своими лапищами. — Нам будет так весело вдвоем. Я скоро лишу тебя девственности. Волнуешься?

Я увернулась от его поцелуя.

— Нет… Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Я это сделаю, — промурлыкал Бен. — Я буду нежен. А ты будешь послушной и мокренькой. Тебе будет так приятно, принцесса. — Его дыхание участилось, и он полез ко мне. — Ты будешь верещать и звать меня папочкой… Ведь я тебе понадоблюсь — если ты захочешь кончить.

Он прислонился к спинке кровати и подтянул меня вверх, усадив у себя между ног, спиной к его груди. Сквозь слезы я смотрела на экран телевизора, стараясь не опускать глаз вниз, на подгузник. Кроме этого ужаса, на мне не было ничего, но Бен, похоже, решил исправить эту оплошность. Он дотянулся до ползунков и принялся продевать в них мои ноги — я не сопротивлялась, даже помогала ему, и он наградил меня поцелуем в висок.

Его ладони массировали мои предплечья, губы скользили по шее, пока я дрожащими пальцами застегивала пуговички. Горячее дыхание щекотало мне кожу, и я соединила ноги плотнее.

Он сжал мои бедра.

— Что у нас тут? Щекотно?

— …да.

Бен коснулся губами моей щеки.

— Тебя возбуждает это — находиться так близко к папе?

Я тяжело сглотнула.

— …да.

Удовлетворенно заворковав, он выудил из-под спины обыкновенную декоративную подушку. И пихнул мне в руки. Я безучастно уставилась на подушку, не улавливая, чего он хочет. Но Бен ласково направил ее к моей промежности, и до меня дошло — он желает, чтобы с ее помощью я подрочила.

Не похоже, что у меня был выбор. Я зажала подушечку между бедрами и начала водить ими, надеясь — чем скорее, тем лучше — покончить с омерзительным занятием. Бен положил подбородок мне на плечи и, рассеянно поглаживая мои волосы, радостно сопел.

Поначалу я просто ерзала, надеясь устроить угодное ему шоу, но от ритмично надавливающей подушки начала заводиться. Всхлипнув, я неловко повела ногами — Бен подтянул одеяло нам на колени. И дотронулся до моей руки.

— Мастурбируешь прямо перед папочкой? — шепотом спросил он и цокнул языком. — Негодница. Мы же смотрим «Дору-путешественницу», — низким голосом пробормотал он мне на ухо. — Играть с собой у папы на коленях — это очень плохо, Рей.

— Я… Мне жаль, — тихо извинилась я.

Он зарылся носом в мои волосы.

— Спасибо, что осознаешь свою вину. Можешь продолжать, мы не расскажем об этом мамочке.

Подгузник похрустывал — звук получался странноватым и вовсе не возбуждающим, тем не менее моя потребность ощутить оргазм перевешивала все прочее. Но как я ни пыталась стимулировать себя подушкой, усилий явно недоставало, и Бен тихонько посоветовал мне лечь на нее. Я перевернулась на живот и продолжила, постанывая, вжиматься в подушку.

Его тело накрыло меня, и я почувствовала, как он старается ритмично двигаться со мной в такт. Бен тяжело дышал, его член терся о подгузник, и я скулила, пока меня охватывало знакомое тепло. Бен был большим, тяжелым… по-своему это даже заводило.

— Папа, — охнула я, включаясь в игру, — что ты делаешь?

— Играю с тобой, солнышко, — он ухватил меня за бедро, потирая подгузник большим пальцем. — Разве ты не любишь наши игры?

Я вцепилась в простыню.

— Да… да, папочка.

Бен повернул меня и отшвырнул подушку прочь. Он взъерошил свои черные лохмы, его непроглядные глаза жадно изучали мое тело. Мне оставалось только нервно вздрагивать.

Его кадык судорожно дернулся.

— Умница. Умница, — огромная ладонь прошлась от моего солнечного сплетения до пупка. — Как тебе хочется поиграть? Хочешь, чтобы папочка полежал на тебе сверху? Мы кончим вместе. Или хочешь сытый животик?

— Сверху! — выпалила я. Только не член во рту, только не снова! — П-пожалуйста.

Бен улыбнулся и потянулся к тумбочке. Я знала, что за этим последует.

Однако он взял свой галстук. Неожиданно плотная ткань закрыла мне глаза, я почувствовала, как Бен завязывает узелок у меня на затылке. Потеряв возможность видеть, я беспомощно зашарила по кровати и зацепилась за перила — от которых Бен аккуратно оторвал мои пальцы. Кажется, мы лежали неправильно, поперек постели.

— Сверху, хм? — пробормотал он. — Это можно.

Бен подхватил меня под живот, перевернул. Я слышала, что он снова полез в тумбочку, что-то звякнуло. Через миг мое запястье оказалось пристегнуто к перилам, и мое замешательство превратилось в страх. В губы вонзилась соска.

Тяжеленное голое тело навалилось на меня. Хныкая, я принялась пинаться, когда Бен устроился у меня между ног, как заведенный приговаривая «все в порядке». Зарывшись лицом в подушку рядом со мной, он двумя руками разодрал подгузник, проделав в нем дырку. Я испуганно взвизгнула, соска выпала, но он воткнул ее обратно, напоследок пригладив мне волосы.

— Сегодня мы займемся любовью, — прошептал Бен. — Расслабься.

Я бешено задергалась в наручнике, сквозь соску рвался мой крик. Бен осторожно пошевелил бедрами, потерся членом о подгузник и хрипло застонал. Господи!.. Я до крови расцарапала ему спину, не прекращая брыкаться, пока Бен надрачивал об мое тело, издавая нервирующие хрипы. Он был огромным, сильным и тяжелым, куда мне было деваться?..

Его губы коснулись моего виска.

— Знаю, солнышко. Я знаю. Просто соси свою сосочку, и все будет хорошо, — его голос осекся. — Все… все будет в порядке.

В панике я задышала чаще. Все не будет в порядке. Точно не будет.

Я находилась на грани истерики, Бен, игнорируя мое состояние, пристроился к вагине. Он забормотал, вероятно, намереваясь успокоить меня, и я снова вонзила ногти ему в спину. Запястье адски болело из-за бесплодных попыток вывернуться из наручника.

Я почувствовала, как член коснулся меня — без презика, естественно. Упираясь пятками в матрас и ничего не видя, я силилась придумать, как сбежать, но сбежать было невозможно. Бен поцеловал меня в щеку, поводил головкой по моей щели, собирая влагу, и начал медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Я хочу домой… Куда угодно, лишь бы не быть здесь… Уж лучше мертвой…

Бен удвоил усилия. От шока и боли я едва дышала, но хуже всего было то, что я не могла видеть! Я надрывала горло, кричала, срывая голос.

— О… боже, — стонал Бен. — Блядь… Тише, малышка. Ш-ш-ш… Ш-ш-ш… Спокойно и размеренно.

Из-за нарастающей боли я судорожно сосала соску, а Бен продирался все глубже, завоевывая каждый дюйм сопротивляющейся плоти, разрывая мое тело. Насилие было нежным, но от этого легче не становилось — боль это не приглушало. Я пыталась отбиваться свободной рукой, но он перехватил ее, прижал к постели и невнятно зашептал у самого моего горла.

Член был толстым и твердым. Не сразу, но он вошел в меня до упора, заполнив меня до самой шейки матки. Я почувствовала себя такой… использованной. Бен собрался поцеловать меня, потянулся к моим губам, но я резко отвернулась, и его губы мазнули по уголку моего рта.

Бен потерся об мою щеку. Он придерживал подгузник, который хрустел с каждым толчком.

— Вот так. Вот так… Моя малышка, папочка распечатал тебя. Ты такая… такая охуенно узкая, — он шумно втянул носом воздух и задвигался напористей. — Господи… слишком узкая. Ты слишком узкая. И на тебе этот чертов подгузник… просто бомба! Я так нужен тебе…

Я извивалась, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Я боялась случайно выплюнуть соску, хотя он все равно прижимал ее пальцем. Бен исступленно трахал меня, больше не сдерживаясь и не пытаясь быть нежным. Меня словно насадили на вертел. Вдруг вспомнились те хот-доги, которые мы готовили на костре, когда я была маленькой. И я зажмурилась. Я обычный кусок мяса. Вот и все.

Однако, вопреки всему происходящему, я была рада, что не вижу его лица — не вижу, как оно искажается в гримасе наслаждения. Бен фырчал, как жеребец, то и дело утыкаясь мне в волосы, пока я боролась с собой, заставляя себя не издавать ни звука. Больше он ничего от меня не получит!

— Моя милая малышка, — шептал он, буквально вколачивая меня в матрас своей тушей. — Моя сладкая девочка с чертовски тугой пиздой! Папочка очень сильно любит тебя. — Он приподнялся на руках и забрал у меня соску. — Скажи мне, как сильно ты любишь папочкин толстый член.

— Я-я люблю его, — всхлипнула я.

— Любишь, правда? Тебе нравится ощущать его внутри? — Он испустил лихорадочный вздох. — О господи… О блядь… Папочка вот-вот кончит в тебя. Ты готова почувствовать мою кончу?

Я кивнула, еле сдерживая слезы. Бен качнул головой и принялся рьяно вбиваться в меня, пока я не заорала от боли — и осознала, что он кончает.

Бен матерился сквозь зубы, а я чувствовала, как член пульсирует во мне. Об оргазме для меня и речи быть не могло, поэтому я закрыла глаза, содрогаясь и морщась от каждого толчка. Бен простонал мое имя, и его бедра замерли.

Кошмар закончился. Бен пытался отдышаться, придавив меня всем своим весом и целуя в лицо. Я рыдала, бесполезно дергала наручник, и Бен, шикнув, толкнулся бедрами, размазывая во мне сперму. 

Я захлебывалась слезами, ничего другого мне не оставалось.


	8. Restless Legs

Монстр спал рядом со мной.

Перекинув через меня свою громадную лапу и ножищу. Чужое дыхание, размеренное и умиротворенное, щекотало мои ключицы — он тихо посапывал во сне. Я лежала и не смела сдвинуться ни на дюйм, заставляя себя терпеть мерзкое ощущение вытекавшей из меня спермы.

Я боялась того, что он сделает, когда проснется.

Между ног саднило. Вдобавок этот ужасный подгузник, да еще и наручник, приковывавший меня к кровати и обрекавший находиться возле Бена. Бен. Не верилось, что у него человеческое имя. От воспоминаний — ощущения тяжелого тела на мне, фырканья над ухом — меня затошнило. Он не человек.

Монстр пошевелился. Он засопел, сонно заморгал и зевнул, прижимаясь ко мне. Вытянул длинные ноги — до хруста в суставах — и взялся за перила, разминая руки. Я быстро закрыла глаза и притворилась спящей. Бен втянул в себя воздух и повел носом у меня под челюстью, как будто бы… поскуливая?..

Прикоснувшись губами к моей шее, он накрыл нас одеялом и забрался на меня. Его туша обосновалась у меня между ног, а губы лениво опустились с поцелуями к моему соску, при этом он без остановки бормотал какую-то околесицу. Я дернулась — наручник звякнул.

— Хочу есть, — сонно выдохнул Бен. Обхватив сосок влажными губами, он сжал мои груди и принялся ритмично массировать их.

Наручник уже гремел — я отчаянно пыталась вырваться.

— Стой… Прекрати!

Он пригвоздил к постели мою свободную от оков руку и продолжил с того места, где я его прервала. Язык ласкал сосок, губы нежно подергивали его, словно Бен пытался выдавить из меня несуществующее молоко. Я нервно содрогнулась от рвотного позыва, но он продолжал мурлыкать и сосать, периодически сдавливая меня рукой. В комнате царила тишина. Только кровать поскрипывала — Бен начал сумбурно двигать бедрами, вбиваясь в матрас.

Мельком я увидела его глаза — в миг, когда он вздергивал мои бедра, поудобнее пристраиваясь ко мне. Похоже, он меня не замечал: если честно, он вообще смотрел сквозь меня — на что-то, видимое лишь ему одному. Бен откинулся назад и, облизнув губы, потянулся к уже эрегированному члену. Здоровенному, поблескивающему смазкой.

— У папы есть для тебя сюрприз, — проворковал Бен.

Я следила, как его рука лезла в кошмарную прикроватную тумбочку, и шумно подавилась всхлипом.

— Ты изнасиловал меня! — завизжала я, рванувшись в наручнике. — ТЫ МЕНЯ ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛ!

— Да, знаю, — Бен улыбнулся, возвращаясь ко мне, и неожиданно расстегнул наручник. Сквозь растрепанные черные волосы его улыбка казалась отвратительным злобным оскалом. — И я собираюсь повторить это снова, и снова, и снова.

Теперь я могла передвигаться по кровати, но Бен этого и добивался. Он жестко придавил меня к постели, животом вниз, заблокировал предплечьем, точно стальной балкой, мои лопатки, лишая всякой возможности подняться. И сгреб мои волосы в кулак. Я услышала, как он с треском разрывает какую-то коробку, а потом почувствовала, как он трется об заляпанный спермой подгузник, и заплакала от бессилия.

Как же хотелось сорвать эту хреновину! Сперма липла к промежности и внутренней стороне бедер. Сейчас я бы с радостью согласилась снова принять с ним ту жуткую ванну, лишь бы смыть ощущение _его_ с себя!

— Ш-ш-ш… Ш-ш-ш… — Бен поцеловал меня в висок под аккомпанемент рвущейся упаковки. — Ты ко всему привыкнешь, солнышко. Ко всему. — Толстые пальцы проникли в дырку на моем подгузнике и, с силой дернув, разодрали его доверху. — Теперь попробуй расслабиться… Сейчас я поставлю тебе суппозиторий.

Что-то ткнулось прямо туда, где мне совершенно не хотелось чувствовать посторонние вещи. Я распахнула глаза, но Бен немедленно пихнул меня лицом обратно вниз — подушка заглушила мой крик, когда палец протиснулся мне в задницу. Зажмурившись, я сучила ногами и орала, срывая горло. Мое тело отчаянно сопротивлялось вторжению, что бы он там ни засовывал в меня!

Больно… Так чертовски больно!..

Бен засмеялся мне в ухо.

— Ты капризничаешь — хуже чем ребенок. Им часто дают лекарства таким способом… — Его палец остановился и поводил по сторонам. Бен застонал в ответ на мой вопль. — Разумеется, эта процедура мне не доставляет удовольствия. Однако с тобой… совсем наоборот.

Бен извлек палец из моего тела и дал мне передохнуть минуту. Я спрятала лицо в подушку, пытаясь отдышаться или подспудно надеясь, что задохнусь и умру. Зачем он соорудил эту комнату, один к одному похожую на мою спальню в квартире Роуз? Какого хрена он творит?

Мне никогда не узнать правды, если он не перестанет обращаться со мной как с игрушкой. Он не воспринимал меня как равную — того, с кем можно поговорить, излить душу. Для него я безмозглый несмышленыш, и от моих всплесков эмоций он становится даже еще хуже. Что, если он именно этого и добивается? Если я смирюсь и заткнусь, ему станет лучше? Или он убьет меня?

Прошлой ночью, когда он меня трахал, я не слишком баловала его ответной реакцией. Может быть, мне следует помалкивать…

Бен опустил перила и встал, зевая и потягиваясь своим громадным телом. Я подняла голову и поймала взгляд его темных глаз, наблюдавших за мной — он небрежно взъерошил свою растрепанную шевелюру. Мой взгляд скользнул ниже, к измазанному моей кровью члену.

Бен включил телевизор и начал листать каналы, уже не глядя на меня.

— Все для тебя, малышка. Сейчас мы пойдем в ванную, подождем, пока «Д*****» не подействует. — На экране замельтешил «Щенячий патруль», и Бен улыбнулся. — Если бы мне платили пять центов за каждого ребенка младше десяти с дерьмовым ширпотребом из «Щенячьего патруля», я мог бы уйти на покой хоть завтра.

Мое сердце бешено колотилось. Я сглотнула подступившую тошноту. Кажется, вот мой шанс попробовать изменить мой образ в его сознании.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — хрипло спросила я.

Отложив пульт, Бен подошел к комоду. Он совершенно не стыдился своей наготы, и понятно почему. Он был высокий — огромная гора, не такой, как идеально вылепленные модели из «Men’s Health», но просто громадный. Мощные руки с рельефными сухожилиями — мышцы перекатывались по его широким плечам, пока он рылся в моей одежде. Он выглядел очень сильным.

— Акушерство и гинекология, — отозвался он. Его выбор пал на розовую ночнушку и белые трусики. Цвета самой невинности… — Большую часть ординатуры я провел в педиатрии. — Он задвинул ящик и открыл другой.

— …О, — я снова сглотнула. — А какое лекарство ты мне дал?

Бен утверждал, что он не педофил, но с головой у него точно был непорядок. Даже не знаю, хотелось ли мне докапываться до истины, особенно памятуя о проскальзывавшем у него обращении «мамочка».

Бен перекинул одежду через плечо — вещи для меня и для него.

— Оно вызовет у тебя лактацию.

О боже. У меня губы затряслись, а он приближался, опять покровительственно улыбаясь. Я растянула губы в ответной улыбке — насколько получилось.

— Пить хочется, — сипло попросила я, пытаясь сменить тему.

— М-м. Мы выпьем, когда я тебя буду мыть, — он навис над кроватью и раскрыл объятия. — Идем.

Дрожа, я оттолкнулась затекшими руками и ухитрилась повернуться к Бену. Он сгреб меня, я обхватила ногами его талию и крепко держалась за него на протяжении короткого пути через комнату. Новых вопросов я не задавала. Начнем издалека и понемногу.

Поставив меня на ноги в ванной, он включил воду и положил одежду на раковину. Я заметила в зеркале свое отражение. Мой взгляд задержался на подгузнике и на покрытой синяками шее. Я похудела. Неужели прошло всего несколько дней?..

Бен вернулся и помог мне выбраться из подгузника. Он поймал мой взгляд в зеркале и самодовольно улыбнулся при виде крови на внутренней стороне моего бедра. Неудивительно, с учетом размера его члена и моего бывшего статуса девственницы.

— У папы отличный большой член, да? — прошептал Бен мне на ухо.

Я кивнула, с ужасом рассматривая его обозначившуюся эрекцию. Вместо того чтобы притворяться, что меня не страшит ни она, ни угроза боли, я решила высказать ему унизительную правду — ту, которую он хотел услышать.

— Я его боюсь, — пробормотала я, придвинувшись к Бену. От прикосновения к его коже меня затошнило.

После моих слов член стал набухать. Бен явно намеренно прижал теплую пульсирующую плоть к моему животу и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал в плечо.

— Правда? — пробормотал он. Его руки легли мне на бедра, подталкивая к ванне. — Папа тебя хорошо распечатал?

— …да, — на глаза навернулись слезы. — Мне больно.

В подтверждение этого промежность напомнила о себе огнем. Бен замурлыкал, выключил воду и усадил меня в ванну — вместе с собой. Я дрожала, устроившись у него между ног — так же как в прошлый раз. Кожа пылала от его прикосновений — во всех местах, испытавших на себе его жестокость и грубость. Противно было притрагиваться к нему, но широкая грудь за моей спиной приносила облегчение.

А внутри было больно не только в физическом смысле.

Мой похититель приступил к делу, проходясь мочалкой по всему моему телу. Нигде не задерживаясь надолго, только уделив особое внимание области груди, а не промежности. Я старалась дышать ровно. Оставаться спокойной. Это хорошо. Я ведь в ванне.

Бен вымыл мои волосы и занялся собой, дав мне возможность наклониться вперед. Мои плечи торчали из воды, я сидела, сгорбившись, меня била крупная дрожь. Я никогда больше не пойду в колледж. Никогда не увижу подруг. Может, мне стоило гордо умереть, лишив его садистского удовольствия? Или я должна продолжать бороться?

Мысли разбегались, у меня не получалось ухватиться ни за одну из них. Я закрыла глаза, ощутив губы Бена между лопаток — легкое-легкое прикосновение, так что я едва его почувствовала.

— Сейчас я тебя снова изнасилую, — прошептал он, прижимаясь к моей коже.

Сердце пропустило удар. Я отчаянно подавляла желание броситься куда глаза глядят. «Сейчас я тебя снова изнасилую». Он долбаный садист. Чертов психопат.

Я не ответила. Наверное, мне и не полагалось. Под водой Бен провел кончиками пальцев по моим бокам, затем пощекотал затылок поцелуями и, закончив, полизал кожу языком. Его рука пробралась между моих бедер, ощупала клитор, и я, не выдержав, ахнула. Другой рукой он провел вверх, сгребая мою грудь.

Он мял сосок, периодически немного скручивая его, и меня охватило странное, покалывающее ощущение.

— О… Вот и оно. Выдаешь себя.

Бен развернул меня и, откинувшись назад, усадил к себе на колени. Член погладил клитор, Бен не сводил глаз с моих грудей. Я тоже уставилась на выступившие белесые шарики жидкости на кончиках сосков и поняла, что чувствую непонятную тяжесть в груди — плотную, раздражающую. По спине пробежали мурашки.

Он улыбнулся и плотнее сомкнул губы на моей левой груди, вцепляясь в сосок, как уже делал раньше, и принялся сосать. Где-то в затылке его действие отдалось порхающим удовольствием, а внизу, где внезапно стало так горячо, меня касался член, и, не выдержав, я судорожно вздохнула. Теплое размытое удовольствие приносило радость — как от крепких объятий.

Не открывая глаз, Бен продолжал сосать в спокойной расслабленной манере. Он лениво пошевеливал бедрами, но через пару минут я сама начала льнуть к нему, дыша все глубже от восхитительного ощущения, вызванного его губами. Он глотал все, что выходило из моей груди, пока она не опустела. Правая грудь словно налилась и казалась до боли тяжелой.

Бен приподнялся, облизывал губы и улыбаясь, как обдолбанный.

— Кажется, теперь мой член тебя не пугает. Сейчас ты похожа на жадную маленькую шлюшку, — Бен сунул руку в воду и направил головку стоящего торчком члена ко мне, ткнувшись в мою дырку.

Вода не могла заменить смазку. Я вскрикнула от боли, когда он начал входить в меня — медленно, даже осторожно. Он придерживал меня за бедра, чтобы я не извивалась и оставалась на месте. Через край ванны переливалась вода. Одурманенный взгляд темных глаз Бена жадно рыскал по моему лицу, буквально впитывая каждую гримасу.

— Такая тугая маленькая кисочка, — промурлыкал он. — Слишком большой, солнышко? Для тебя слишком много? — Я кивнула, глотая слезы, а он проникал все глубже. — Знаю, что больно, но тебе все равно придется это делать, — он вдруг сел, выплеснув на пол еще больше воды. — Папочка обожает трахать тебя.

Болело еще сильнее, чем в первый раз. Я стиснула зубы, пока Бен растягивал меня мелкими толчками, а войдя полностью, издал гортанный стон. Затем он заставил меня слегка подпрыгивать у него на коленях и, удовлетворившись результатом, обхватил губами мою правую грудь. Я чувствовала, как член двигается во мне туда и обратно, задевая все ссадины, появившиеся прошлой ночью, и была уже готова зарыдать, когда Бен впился в сосок.

Ему понадобилось затянуться всего два раза, чтобы мое тело осело — будто марионетка с отрезанными ниточками. В животе собиралось тепло, мышцы влагалища расслаблялись, и в этой безумной больной ситуации я вдруг поняла, что секс начал вызывать во мне приятные ощущения.

Я цеплялась за голову Бена, пытаясь сладить с дыханием, пока он ритмично высасывал из меня молоко. Хорошо… Ох, как хорошо! Его язык ласкал сосок, и я совершенно внезапно кончила. Пытаясь прийти в себя, я спрятала лицо в волосах у него на макушке, но застонала, поскольку приятные посасывания не прекращались. С затяжками, неспешно и сильно. Бен всхрапнул и шлепнул меня по заднице под водой. Охуеть!

Это было восхитительно, пусть и тысячу раз неправильно. Бен оторвался от соска, влажно причмокнул и с чувством поцеловал меня, наградив заодно капельками моего собственного молока. Оно было жидким и водянистым, без выраженного вкуса. Сглотнув, я подавилась.

Бен отстранился.

— Ты говорила, что хочешь пить, малышка. Папочка здесь, чтобы заботиться о тебе.

Мое тело обмякло после нежданного оргазма, а Бен внезапно вылез из ванны. Он отнес меня в спальню, и, всю мокрую, уронил на постель. Я взвыла, когда он тут же резко и без предупреждения вошел в меня сзади. И вошел глубоко. Мне оставалось только бессмысленно дрыгаться в тщетных попытках освободиться.

Бен дернул меня за волосы.

— Куда это ты собралась? Я еще тебя не дотрахал, — он прижался к моей спине, ритмично вбиваясь в меня без церемоний, и засунул забытую на постели соску мне в рот. — Я почувствовал, как ты кончила. Тебя заводит, когда тебя насилуют?

Я нервно замотала головой. Лапа Бена пролезла под меня, в промежность, и затеребила клитор. Мое тело напряглось, я тряслась в панике, соска во рту ходила как заведенная. Бен хрипел мне в волосы. По комнате разносились влажные шлепки кожи о кожу.

— Хорошие девочки не кончают, когда их насилуют, — прошептал Бен. Он без труда преодолел мое сумбурное сопротивление. — Но ты кончила… прямо на папином члене. Если в следующий раз издашь при этом хоть звук, придется тебя отшлепать.

Я сжала зубами пластиковую соску. Неужели… неужели все это меня действительно заводит? Я настолько испорченный, плохой человек?

Когда я вновь достигла оргазма, то задержала дыхание, чтобы не застонать. Бен засмеялся и сам начал двигать моими бедрами, глухо постанывая. Мои мышцы трепетали и сжимались вокруг члена, пытаясь продлить оргазм от этих ощущений. Мы были словно два тела, созданные для одной цели. Как машины.

Бен навалился мне на спину.

— Очень хорошо, — он обхватил мою грудь, и я жалобно хныкнула. — Снова тяжеленькая, да? Не волнуйся, папа скоро поможет… — у него перехватило дыхание. — Блядь, я сейчас кончу! Ты охуенно узкая!.. Умоляй меня! Умоляй меня остановиться!

Я выплюнула соску и охотно подчинилась:

— Пожалуйста, не кончай в меня! Я не хочу забеременеть!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты забеременела! — простонал Бен мне на ухо, я почувствовала, как член дернулся внутри. — И была бы такая миленькая, кругленькая — и все из-за моего ребенка! Моя Рей, — он обхватил мое горло и сжал пальцы. — Продолжай умолять, сука.

Именно так я и поступила. Я позволила себе выпустить все свои настоящие чувства, кричала ему «остановись» и умоляла не кончать в меня. Наконец-то спустив, он принялся нашептывать, марая меня изнутри теплыми липкими потеками спермы. И с каждым замедлявшимся мощным толчком бедер я громко рыдала в подушку.

— Вот умница, — ворковал Бен. — Держи еще… Получай…

Бен не переставал двигаться еще долго после того, как кончил. Он нелепо бормотал, расчесывая длинными пальцами мои волосы, пока я тихо плакала. Я не могу… Я больше не могу это выносить.

— Я знаю, сладкая. Я знаю, — толкнувшись напоследок, он скатился с меня и лег рядом. Его темные глаза казались ласковыми и сонными, сытыми после оргазма. — Ты такая красивая.

Я уставилась на него, прослеживая взглядом линию его длинного подбородка. Он не был уродом и не выглядел как монстр. Он был похож на нормального парня. Я все смотрела на него, а потом коснулась его щеки дрожащей рукой. Он приложил губы к моей ладони и улыбнулся.

— И ты тоже, — прохрипела я. — Вот почему я ничего не понимаю.

Бен поцеловал мою ладонь.

— Поймешь.

Он подтащил меня к себе и вытянул шею, приблизившись к моей груди. Его губы приникли к соску, и я всхлипнула, ощущая облегчение, поскольку давление отступало. Было хорошо. Тело расслаблялось…

Он притянул мою руку к своему горлу. Кадык дергался под моими пальцами с каждым затягивающим движением губ вокруг соска — из-за искусственной лактации — и это странным образом завораживало. Я положила ладонь на его затылок и закрыла глаза. Посасывания медленно убаюкивали меня, и я вдруг поняла, что сама расчесываю пальцами густые волосы Бена, от корней до кончиков.

— Я так люблю тебя, — вздохнул он и лениво поцеловал другой мой сосок. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, мамочка.

Я была слишком измотана, чтобы впадать в панику. А потом и вовсе задремала, Бен тем временем поочередно сосал мои груди, напевая про себя, нежно стимулируя меня массирующими поглаживаниями.

Какое это все-таки приятное ощущение.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

— Рей? Дорогая?

Я уже некоторое время бодрствовала, но в действительности предпочла бы уснуть вечным сном. Звук его голоса заставил меня вздрогнуть, и я, притворившись, что только сейчас очнулась от сна, открыла глаза с рассеянной улыбкой.

Бен стоял надо мной, держа руки в карманах. На нем были черные брюки и темно-серая рубашка с галстуком — деловой костюм: он вышел на работу после отпуска. Черные волосы были разделены ровным пробором на две стороны и аккуратно зачесаны, как при нашей первой встрече. Он улыбнулся мне и ненадолго отвлекся, расстегивая часы. Я обратила внимание на серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце его левой руки.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — пробормотал он. Сжав мою щеку своей лапищей, Бен погладил кожу большим пальцем. — Тебе будет так одиноко, пока я на работе… Вот я и подумал, что домашний питомец мог бы составить тебе компанию.

Я нахмурилась.

— Это кошка?

Его улыбка насторожила меня.

— Не совсем.

Бен быстро наклонился и выпрямился, держа в руках пластиковый террариум, внутри которого сидел огромных размеров черный тарантул.

Каким-то чудом я сумела не заорать. Я всю жизнь до смерти боялась пауков, а эта тварь была больше, чем моя ладонь! Тарантул слегка встрепенулся, когда Бен поставил террариум на тумбочку и расплескал немного воды из каменной кормушки. Паук недолго перебирал передними лапками — и пополз. О господи боже! Господи, еб вашу мать!

— Он тебе нравится? — невинно поинтересовался Бен. Он постучал по пластику, и меня перекосило, когда тарантул вскинулся, демонстрируя здоровенные зубы. — О-о-о, что за маленькая злючка!

Меня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Ненавижу его. _Ненавижу_!

Я выдавила из себя вымученную улыбку.

— Он… он замечательный! Я назову его Питер, — у меня вырвался неубедительный смех. — Как Спайдермена.

Бен продолжал улыбаться, глядя на меня. Он жестом приказал сесть, и я послушалась, на мне все еще была ночнушка со вчерашней ночи. Свесив ноги с кровати, я старалась ничем не выдать своего страха и отвращения к тарантулу. Бен погладил меня по волосам, и я скрестила лодыжки.

— Он _на самом деле_ тебе нравится, Рей? — Бен неспешно потянулся к террариуму и открыл крышку.

Я не могла не смотреть туда, но Бен, мягко взяв меня за подбородок, повернул мое лицо к себе. Он торопливо расстегивал ремень, а мое сердце громко стучало.

— Д-да, — заикнулась я. — Да, папочка.

— Моя хорошая девочка проявляет инициативу, — он вытащил из штанов уже привставший член. — Проголодалась?

Краем глаза я заметила, как паук увернулся от руки Бена. Сначала замер в нерешительности, а потом осторожно коснулся передними лапками подушечек протянутых пальцев.

С головки члена свесилась капелька смазки.

Я не знала, что из этого тревожило меня больше.

В ушах звенело, но я кивнула.

— Да… да.

— Открой рот.

Я разомкнула дрожащие губы, и Бен без церемоний вставил член прямо мне в рот. Застонав, он сжал мой затылок, пока я послушно облизывала напряженный ствол, одновременно пытаясь уследить за пауком. Не приближайся ко мне… Не приближайся ко мне…

— Правильно, — прошептал он, — наслаждайся, — и сдавил мое горло. — Еще тебе придется кормить твоего нового друга. Он любит новорожденных мышей — еще розовых, с непрорезавшимися глазками. Ты сумеешь накормить его, как большая девочка?

Я закрыла глаза и кивнула. Господи, когда все это кончится, я точно блевану!

Свободной рукой Бен скользнул мне под рубашку и принялся мять грудь, пока по коже не потекло молоко. Украдкой я бросила взгляд на террариум — он был пуст! Значит, гребаный тарантул ползал где-то рядом! Я крепко зажмурилась и засосала член, удвоив усилия — лишь бы Бен кончил поскорее.

Его хватка стала крепче.

— Кажется, ты нервничаешь, малышка. Беспокоишься о своем новом приятеле? — Бен толкнулся глубже — я подавилась — а затем столь же резко вытащил член. Схватив меня за челюсть, он смотрел, как я кашляю, как кривится мое лицо. — Ключ к успеху в том, чтобы сохранять практически полную неподвижность.

У меня глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда я уловила боковым зрением, как тарантул медленно тянется к моему бедру длинной мерзкой лапкой. Содрогнувшись, я вцепилась в ремень Бена, с трудом сдерживая рыдания.

Он провел кончиком члена по моим губам.

— Ш-ш-ш… Спокойно и размеренно… Не надо суетиться.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась я, слезы застилали мне глаза, — пожалуйста, хватит!..

Тарантул полз, недоверчиво проверяя мою кожу перед каждым перемещением. Он почти перебрался через мое бедро, когда я нервически вздрогнула. Тварь мгновенно попятилась обратно, и мне пришлось прикусить губы до крови, чтобы не завопить во все горло.

Темные глаза Бена внимательно следили за моим лицом, за тем, как я беспомощно всхлипывала. Он лениво погладил член, наблюдая, как меня отчаянно колбасит, а затем зарылся пальцами мне в волосы на затылке.

— Я уберу твоего питомца, — без особой охоты уступил он, — но ты будешь наказана за вранье о том, что он тебе понравился. Это же справедливо?

Я поспешно закивала. Он поднял брови и дернул плечом, словно мой выбор был неверным. Но все лучше, чем ползающий по мне гребаный тарантул! Да я готова нацепить тысячу подгузников и в них же безропотно позволить Бену отыметь меня, и он при этом не услышит ни звука! Лишь бы убрал с меня _Питера_!

Бен застегнул штаны и с совершеннейшей невозмутимостью снял с моей ноги паука. Тварь не особо возражала, перебравшись на его широкую ладонь, которую Бен держал неподвижно, пока не опустил насекомое в террариум. Тарантул слез с руки и шустро обосновался в центре террариума.

Я продолжала смотреть.

Бен присел рядом с кроватью и достал мешок с новорожденными мышатами. Они были абсолютно розовыми и слабо шевелились, спрессованные в кучу в пакете — еда для жуткой твари, притаившейся в нескольких футах от них. Я в ужасе прижала ладонь ко рту, когда Бен взял одного мышонка.

— Все должны есть, Рей, — укоризненно произнес Бен. — Природа страшна и жестока.

Он бросил бедняжку в террариум. Тарантул сразу это заметил. И молниеносно ринулся к мышонку. И сцапал его. Я отвернулась, хлюпнув носом.

— Разве нельзя их хотя бы оглушить? — севшим голосом спросила я. — Чтобы они не страдали?

— Да, но наш друг Питер — хищник, а это подразумевает, что ему надо охотиться, — Бен пошуршал мешком и закрыл террариум. — Кто я такой, чтобы лишать его этого из-за своей человеческой сентиментальности?

Тьфу. Я вздрогнула, непроизвольно представив, как меня поглощает гигантский тарантул. Нет, я бы точно предпочла, чтобы мне сначала свернули шею.

Бен включил телевизор и по неведомой причине на сей раз его выбор пал на «Приключения Дигимонов». Он разулся, глядя на экран, и забрался ко мне в постель. Я подвинулась, давая ему возможность лечь на подушки, и он положил руку мне на затылок, пока я со все той же покорностью расстегивала ему ремень.

Он прищурился, не сводя глаз с телевизора.

— Сегодня мне пришлось битых два часа уговаривать женщину сделать ее ребенку прививку, а не таскать его на шарлатанские ветряночные вечеринки.

Я нахмурилась. Он что… беседовал со мной? Что с ним случилось? Он вел себя не так, как обычно.

Занервничав, я снова занялась его штанами.

— О… Ветряночные вечеринки?

— М-м, — простонал Бен, когда я провела языком по стволу, — бесполезное новомодное дерьмо, которым нас пытаются загнать обратно в каменный век.

Он погладил меня по волосам и насадил глубже. Мой рот был слишком заполнен, возможности ответить не было, поэтому я сосредоточилась на том, чтобы заставить его кончить побыстрее. Он сделал движение бедрами, упираясь в мои губы, и с уголка моего рта потекли слюни. Глаза заслезились.

Соленый привкус буквально прилипал к языку. Я старалась не проявлять активности, чтобы Бен сам трахал мой рот, как — я уже знала — ему особенно нравилось. Но иногда он проникал слишком далеко, и я кашляла, хотя не жаловалась и не пыталась вырваться. Его хрипы наполняли тишину комнаты и странным образом заводили меня. Я невольно заерзала на постели.

Бен, кажется, не заметил перемены. Закрыв глаза, он слегка откинулся назад, член дернулся у меня во рту, но разрядка все не наступала. Незнакомое покалывание охватило мою спину, стало ощущаться между ног. Я шумно сглотнула и снова беспокойно зашевелилась, с ужасом осознавая, что происходящее по-настоящему возбуждает меня.

Надо мной раздался вздох.

— Я думал о тебе весь день, — простонал Бен. — Ты так классно сосешь, — он обхватил мою щеку и прижал к ней большой палец, прощупывая, как член двигается во рту. Его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Проголодалась?

У меня скрутило живот. Я не ела с того самого ужина, и мне было необходимо, чтобы он принес новый. Я кивнула и заработала еще усердней.

Бен тоже кивнул, прищурив темные глаза.

— Я вижу. Соскучилась по члену папочки. — Он убрал растрепанные волосы с моего лица. — Но, если ты хочешь кончить, тебе надо сесть ко мне на колени и немного попрыгать. Чего тебе хочется больше? Полного животика или кончить?

Я замялась в нерешительности. Он поднял брови и засмеялся над моей озадаченностью, словно находил ее забавной. Возбуждение внизу живота усугублялось с каждой секундой, и можно было не сомневаться, что он найдет способ не дать мне вздрочнуть самой.

Но в любом случае идея опять глотать его сперму не вызывала у меня восторга. Я отстранилась от члена и, вытерев залитые слюной и смазкой губы, забралась Бену на колени. Он одобрительно загудел — видимо, на этот раз я выбрала правильный вариант — и приспустил штаны до колен. Но я все равно чувствовала себя идиоткой.

— Вот умница, — Бен взял меня за бедра, пока я неуклюже пыталась насадиться на стоящий торчком член. — Медленно и аккуратно, прямо на папочкин… Медленно и аккуратно, малышка.

Я вцепилась в его рубашку на груди и постаралась не паниковать и следовать его указаниям. Бен помогал мне, придерживая член под нужным углом, и мы вместе наблюдали, как он дюйм за дюймом погружается в мое тело.

Сейчас у Бена не было необходимости прижимать меня к постели. Я делала все исключительно по собственной воле, и мне было хорошо!

— Это мое наказание? — тихо уточнила я, приободренная тем, что Бен заговаривал со мной сегодня уже дважды.

Он рассмеялся, часто дыша полной грудью.

— Нет, солнышко. Пока еще нет. — Член скользил во мне, больше не встречая сопротивления, и я всхлипнула. — Это для того, чтобы я не придушил нахер очередную тупую пизду с ветряночными вечеринками, вроде Риты Дженкинс.

Я устроилась поудобнее на его коленях, и Бен взял дело в свои руки, приподнимая и опуская меня в нужном ему ритме. Ох, и ритм этот был немилосердным. Я мяла в руках дорогую рубашку и трепетала, пока Бен пользовался мной, как куклой. Он крепко стискивал мои бедра, держа их почти неподвижно, и одновременно вбивался в меня что было мочи. Комната наполнилась звуками влажных шлепков кожи о кожу, пока не раздался мой крик.

Бен стиснул мне подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Я видел, как ты виляла жопой, пока сосала, Рей. Тебе понравилось?

Внутри меня все сжалось от крамольной мысли признать его правоту. Я успела слегка качнуть головой, и он зарычал, обхватывая свободной рукой мою грудь снизу. Он сдавливал и сдавливал ее, пока не выступило молоко, и я дернулась от нахлынувших ощущений. Я ни за что не признаюсь, ни за что не признаюсь…

Но Бен пришел в ярость из-за моего молчания. Он грубо спихнул меня с колен — я неловко свернулась калачиком на сбитых простынях — и вскочил с постели. Рванув вверх перила кровати, он открыл тумбочку и лихорадочно начал шарить там в поисках чего-то, что наверняка не сулило мне ничего хорошего. Потревоженный Питер, не выпуская из пасти недоеденный ужин, прошмыгнул к своему домику в виде перевернутой половинки бревна.

Я села, безрадостно пуская сопли.

— Прости… Прости меня…

— Из-за тебя все летит в ебаную пизду! Ты все портишь! — рявкнул Бен, с силой захлопывая ящик. Он грубо защелкнул на моем запястье наручник, приковав меня к перилам. — Блядь, да я же вижу, как ты тащишься!.. Перестань отпираться!

Он навис надо мной, и я съежилась, испугавшись, что он ударит меня, но вместо этого вокруг моего свободного запястья защелкнулся второй наручник. Между ног упала коробка со свечами. Не успела я опомниться, как мне в рот бесцеремонно ткнулась голубая соска.

Я мотнула головой, когда Бен вернулся в кровать, на его бледном лице читалась чистейшая ярость. Он собрал свои волосы в хвост и вытряхнул на ладонь две свечи. Мое тело в ужасе содрогнулось от плохого предчувствия, но я боялась разозлить его еще больше. Меня била крупная дрожь.

Бен схватил меня за бедро и вздернул вверх, подняв мою задницу.

— Похоже, ты не улавливаешь сути, Рей. — Я поджала пальцы на ногах, почувствовав, как он ввел первую свечу. — Ты _нуждаешься_ во мне.

Вторая свеча не замедлила последовать за первой. Затем Бен отпустил меня, и я неловко завозилась, пока он не взялся за мое колено и не раздвинул мне ноги. Бен жестко вошел в меня с гортанным стоном, и я изогнула спину от внезапного давления.

Это был кошмарный опыт. Бен и без того был зол после работы, поэтому сейчас он исступленно трахал меня, не обращая внимания на мои рыдания, только огрызался, называя грязной шлюхой. Но… стоило ему чувственно обвести большим пальцем клитор, как я неистово кончила, отвратительно хлюпая соской. Бен любовался моим унижением, на его лицо вернулась улыбка.

Он трахал меня еще в течение пяти минут. Ноги уже сводило — я обхватывала ими его талию на протяжении всего истязания. Бен хрипел, уткнувшись мне в волосы, а я бессмысленно таращилась в телевизор за его плечом. В конце концов я ощутила, как член запульсировал во мне, и Бен, судорожно дыша, перешел на беспорядочные толчки. Он был такой огромный, и я чувствовала все — до малейших подергиваний.

Наконец Бен осел и резко кончил с протяжным вздохом.

— Ты сломаешься, — его утомленный взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, — рано или поздно ты сломаешься.

Я смотрела, как он поднимался и слезал с кровати. Бен поправил на себе одежду, не выказал ни малейшего намерения освободить меня от оков и ушел, не проронив более ни слова.


	10. Compliance

Лекарство подействовало примерно через пятнадцать минут после ухода Бена. Сначала в груди разлилась боль, которая быстро переросла в назойливую пульсирующую тяжесть. Я беспомощно плакала в оковах, не имея возможности даже руками пошевелить.

Это было ужасно. Мне требовалась помощь, кто-то должен был сцедить молоко, но Бен все не появлялся. Цепи звенели, я выла и сучила ногами, мечтая о том, чтобы он пришел. Я помнила: у него есть монитор-видеоняня, чтобы следить за мной, поэтому не теряла надежды, что он придет на помощь, если я начну плакать и подниму шум.

В телевизоре заиграл «Щенячий патруль», а я захныкала, посасывая соску. Я не выплевывала ее — она непонятным образом помогала мне расслабиться. Я закрыла глаза. Есть хотелось ужасно…

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. И наконец дверь распахнулась. Я подняла глаза и увидела, как Бен с улыбкой на лице переступает порог. Он утешающе заворковал под мое всхлипывание и дерганье в наручниках. Мне хотелось есть, сиськи ныли от боли. Бен был в спортивных штанах и темно-бордовой гарвардской футболке.

— Привет, дорогая, — он облокотился на перила, улыбаясь. — Тебе что-нибудь от меня нужно?

У меня губы затряслись.

— Мои… мои… — я подтолкнула бицепсом грудь. — Очень больно.

— О. Вижу. Я могу тебе помочь.

Он освободил мои запястья и опустил перила, помогая мне выбраться из кровати. Я сразу потянулась к грудям, но Бен меня остановил и повел в ванную. Помог забраться в душ и помыл меня — мне оставалось только вздрагивать и тихо рыдать. Больно, больно, я так хочу есть!..

Мы вернулись в спальню — я голой, как была — и Бен заправил сбившуюся прядь волос мне за ухо. Он усадил меня на край кровати и, встав передо мной на колени, обхватил губами правый сосок. Я ахнула и, схватившись за его голову, притянула поближе. Молоко выходило из меня, боль начала ослабевать.

Я зарылась лицом в волосы Бена и застонала. Он промычал что-то невнятное и сдавил мою грудь, не переставая высасывать молоко, стоя между моих колен. Я обхватила его ногами, скрестив щиколотки у него за спиной, и изо всех сил пыталась прижаться к нему поплотнее. Как же хорошо… Еще больше кайфа, чем если всласть чесать зудящую спину.

Бен приподнялся и взял меня за подбородок.

— Если проголодалась, то на ужин тебе придется пососать мой член, — он просиял, облизывая губы. — Справишься с этим?

Я проворно расстегнула его ремень, вытащила член и жадно приникла к солоноватой горячей плоти. Порция жареного сыра и супа отчаянно маячила в моих мечтах. Сверху раздался стон, Бен переключился на мою вторую грудь, ладонью выдавливая из меня молоко и новые стоны. Боль утихала, уступая место блаженному облегчению.

Член методично толкался мне в рот, и Бен вскоре кончил, заляпав мои щеки. Я глотала так часто, как только могла, и испытала искренне разочарование, когда он вытащил член из моих губ. Бен взял в ладони мое лицо и прошептал, какая я красивая, а потом снова бухнулся на колени и занялся моими сосками.

Через некоторое время, выдоив из меня все молоко, он улегся со мной в постель и уставился в телевизор. Бен поправил свою одежду, я забралась в розовые ползунки, собрав волосы в хвост и держа соску во рту. Я тихо лежала рядом с ним, среди подушек и плюшевых зверей, а огромная лапа Бена расслабленно приобнимала меня. Он лениво поглаживал мне макушку, играя моими волосами.

В животе громко заурчало, и я перевела взгляд на Бена. Его темные глаза, устремленные мимо меня, казались совершенно равнодушными. Мне не полагалось говорить — я и не стала. Наверное, это и было наказанием?

Бен не отрывал взгляда от телевизора.

— Голодна?

Я коротко кивнула. Он привстал, спуская штаны — полувставший член бодро выскочил наружу — и ленивым жестом указал на него. У меня по спине пробежал холодок. Значит, придется «есть» _это_.

Осознание буквально убило всякий аппетит, но я покорно согнулась над коленями Бена. Я чувствовала такой голод, что готова была сосать до упаду. Любая другая стратегия привела бы только к новым неприятностям.

Бен переключил телевизор на канал с документалками о живой природе, а я все облизывала толстый ствол, чтобы довести его до боевой кондиции. Но мои усилия вроде бы и не занимали Бена. Он держал руку у меня на затылке и играючи накручивал волосы на палец, больше интересуясь происходящим на экране.

И все-таки он застонал, стоило мне обхватить член ртом — что, в свою очередь, принесло мне непонятное удовлетворение. Бен запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, ласкающими движениями поглаживая меня, словно кошку, пока я заглатывала ему от залупы до самых яиц. Рвотный рефлекс то и дело напоминал о себе, и я кашляла, пускала слюни и моргала слезящимися глазами —член проникал до самого горла.

Бен тихо засмеялся и убрал волосы с моего лица. Он улыбнулся мне, прищурил веки и стер мои слюни большим пальцем. Его жест вызывал во мне неловкость и одновременно необъяснимо обострял чувствительность.

— Голодная девочка, — промурлыкал Бен.

Я честно старалась, и довольно скоро он спустил мне в горло. Бен подался бедрами мне навстречу, хрипло выдыхая и дергая меня за волосы. А через мгновение отпустил меня. Его широкая грудь вздымалась, и он подтянул меня вверх, захватывая губы. Его язык проник ко мне в рот, Бен сжал мое лицо и, наклонившись вперед, заставил меня перебраться к нему на колени.

— Наелась, Рей? — прошептал он, заглядывая мне в глаза.

У меня скрутило желудок. Я боялась перечить Бену, учитывая обстоятельства — ведь сейчас речь шла о моем наказании, — поэтому, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнула. Бен пересадил меня спиной к себе, и я с трудом проглотила ком в горле.

Мы снова сидели в тишине. Одной лапищей Бен гладил мой живот, впрочем, не предпринимая попыток спуститься ниже. Его губы нежно дотронулись до моего лица, и кожу стало словно покалывать в том месте. Его сердце билось медленно и ровно, тогда как мое стучало быстро-быстро. Да, все могло быть иначе, не будь он таким чудовищем.

Бен вздохнул.

— Гораздо лучше, малышка. Гораздо лучше. — Он пошарил позади себя рукой и вытащил коричневого плюшевого мишку. Теплые губы коснулись моего уха. — А теперь папочка хочет посмотреть, как ты играешь.

Я невольно вздрогнула, но сделала то, что он хотел. Бен положил ладони на мои бедра, не позволяя сомкнуть их, и дышал мне в висок, пока я пристраивала к промежности бедную игрушку. Лапища Бена накрыла обе мои руки, руководя процессом, и я начала крутить бедрами, стараясь простимулировать клитор. Из телевизора продолжал доноситься какой-то размеренный рассказ.

На самом деле я не слишком искренне стремилась к оргазму, но ничто не мешало мне симулировать его — кроме Бена и моей паранойи насчет того, что он разгадает мои намерения. Поэтому я закрыла глаза и терлась об мишку, пока не нашла положение, в котором мои бедра охватывала волнующая дрожь. Бен поймет, если я решу притворяться, как понимал все прочее. Гораздо проще просто кончить, а не рисковать потерять его расположение.

Бен помогал мне двигать мишку, слушая судорожные стоны, срывавшиеся с моих губ. Его большой палец задумчиво, между делом, поглаживал внутреннюю сторону моего бедра, и через некоторое время Бен снова поцеловал меня куда-то в висок.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжала, пока меня не будет, — прошептал он. — Ложись под одеялко и повтори то же самое с подушкой, а я послежу за тобой с камеры… И повторяй мое имя, пока шалишь.

— О’кей, — пробурчала я. У меня перехватило дыхание, я принялась сильнее тереться о плюшевого мишку. — Я… я сейчас кончу, папа!

Это сорвалось у меня с языка без всяких приказов. Бен надавил на игрушку и застонал со мной в унисон. Хорошо, так хорошо, но этого недостаточно…

Его рука утешающе погладила меня, а потом скользнула в подгузник, проверяя, насколько я мокрая. Длинные пальцы растерли влагу по складочкам, и это меня невероятно завело. Я ухватилась за широкое запястье, сходя с ума от желания, и Бен безмолвно позволил мне насаживаться на его пальцы.

Он ушел после того, как я кончила второй раз. Уложив меня, накрыв одеялом и поцеловав в лоб, Бен облизал свои пальцы и оставил меня совсем одну в моей фальшивой спальне.

Когда через несколько часов я проснулась, то сонно перетащила подушку под одеяло и подложила под бедра. Телевизор не работал, и я лежала в полной темноте, занимаясь тем, чем велел Бен. Я ничего не понимала. Я не знала, что он находит в этих издевательствах. Но, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, я стонала, пока не кончила, тяжело дыша и яростно дергая бедрами.

Сон одолел меня, хотя желудок скручивало от голода — и когда я проснулась, ничего не изменилось.

Время шло. Я по-прежнему находилась в одиночестве — так долго — голодная, измученная, и мне было так скучно, что я принялась болтать с пауком Питером. Опять разнылись груди, но я понимала, что не стоит их трогать. Я упала на кровать и, морщась, растирала урчащий живот.

Дверь открылась — вернулся Бен и принес с собой бутылку воды. При полном параде, наверное, только что с работы, он улыбнулся, когда я неуклюже приподнялась. Но я не смущалась, вопреки обыкновению. У меня все замерло внутри от перспективы настоящей еды.

— Мне понравилось наблюдать за тобой ночью, — сообщил он, присаживаясь на край постели. Бен протянул мне бутылку, и я с жадностью присосалась к ней. — Ты замечательно справляешься, котенок. Хочешь принять ванну?

Я кивнула, пролив воду на подбородок. Бен криво усмехнулся и вытер меня, широко мазнув большим пальцем. У него с собой не имелось никакой еды! От осознания этого факта у меня екнуло сердце, и я, как оглушенная, перелезла к Бену на колени и взялась за ремень.

Бен молчал. Его толстые пальцы расчесывали мне волосы, пока я расстегивала брюки и спешно брала в рот член. Бен издал довольный стон, он растирал мне спину, в то время как я усердно работала, страстно надеясь вынудить его кончить поскорее. Я почти не замечала слюну, заливавшую подбородок.

— Вот умница, — прошептал Бен. Он прислушался, как я давилась слюнями, и снова простонал: — Голодная папина малышка такая грязнуля.

Может, он уже был возбужден, так как мне хватило пары минут, чтобы достичь цели. Рот наполнила соленая, теплая сперма, а в ушах зазвучало сытое хрипение Бена, прижимавшего меня к члену.

В награду я получила ванну. Бен смыл с моей кожи пот и грязь, а потом смотрел, как я дрочу мочалкой. Он поцеловал меня в висок и пробормотал, как сильно любит меня, и я почти поверила ему — хотелось ему верить.

В постель мы легли в обнимку. Я уже поняла, что мое наказание состоит в том, чтобы «есть» сперму, и только ее. Я не представляла, сколько это продлится или чего добивается Бен, но подчинилась. Подчиняться гораздо легче.

…Время текло, и я вцеплялась в штаны Бена всякий раз, как он приходил ко мне. Он трахал мой рот, кончал мне в глотку, а я теряла ощущение реальности от голода. У меня было много воды и компания в лице моего паука Питера. Я голодала. Я безумно хотела есть, а Бен служил для меня единственным источником пропитания.

Однажды, когда я снова опустилась перед ним на колени, Бен протянул мне зерновой батончик. Я уставилась на него, пуская слюни.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал мой похититель. — Ешь, солнышко. Это для тебя — за то, что вела себя умницей.

Разорвав обертку в клочья, я сожрала батончик и рухнула на пол, собирая крошки. Бен присел у меня за спиной, и я почти не отреагировала, когда он вошел в меня сзади. Он жестко трахал меня и смеялся.

— Мой хороший котенок. Моя умница, — он уткнулся носом мне в затылок, — давай-ка переведем тебя наверх.


	11. Incubus

Прозвучит немного мелодраматично, но я заплакала при виде солнца.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда я увидела, как золотистые лучи, проникая сквозь жалюзи, разливаются по полу из темного дерева. Мы находились в прекрасной кухне со сверкающей техникой из нержавейки и гранитными стойками, но я брела к солнцу, оно притягивало меня. Я могу убежать. Надо только… добраться до окна…

— Котенок.

Ладонь, пробравшаяся под одежду, пощекотала мне спину. Бен поцеловал меня в макушку, и я содрогнулась.

— Ты дрожишь, — прошелестел он.

— Я… я… — снова вздрогнула я всем телом, — я не знаю.

В следующий миг Бен подхватил меня. Он коснулся губами моего виска и, убаюкивающе покачивая, похлопал по лопаткам.

— Позволь, я тебе тут все покажу, — предложил он. — Теперь ты будешь жить здесь, малышка.

Я повисла у Бена на шее, уткнувшись в него лицом. И ногами сжимала его талию, пока мы шли из комнаты в комнату, и я любовалась модной отделкой и изящной мебелью. В конце концов, Бен работал врачом. В доме насчитывалось шесть спален и четыре ванные комнаты, все шикарно декорированные и вылизанные, но наш путь лежал в конец коридора второго этажа.

Бен достал из кармана ключ.

— Это твоя новая комната — в дневное время, ночью, мы, разумеется, будем спать вместе. — Ключ заскрипел в замке. — Здесь я смогу наблюдать за тобой, а ты сможешь играть.

Меня мучил голод и клонило в сон, но мне не хватало сил спросить, что он имеет в виду. Я моргнула мутными глазами, не поднимая головы с его плеча, и вздохнула, когда дверь открылась. Если честно, мне было уже наплевать. Понятия не имею, зачем он сделал точную копию моей спальни, не знаю, почему он выбрал именно меня — мне все было уже безразлично.

Комната выглядела симпатично. Бежевый ковер, розовые занавески и розовое покрывало на односпальной кровати в углу. Белый комод, прикроватная тумбочка, маленький телевизор. Побольше, чем прежняя комната. Здесь стоял даже сундучок с торчащими из него плюшевыми игрушками, еще несколько зверей сидело на кровати и даже на книжной полке, заполненной всякой ерундой. Цветочные обои.

Бен опустил меня на пол, но ноги у меня подкашивались. Я сжала ступни, чтобы лучше прочувствовать ковер, наслаждаясь его текстурой, а потом послушно села на кровать.

Бен улыбнулся и включил телевизор.

— Папе пора на работу, — объявил он, — поэтому можешь почитать книги, посмотреть мультики… Делай все, что хочешь, пока меня нет. Я принесу Питера из подвала.

Матрас оказался удобным и мягким. Я попрыгала на нем, почувствовала, как он пружинит, и покраснела, когда Бен поцеловал меня в лоб. Он вручил мне пульт и покинул комнату, не сказав ни слова. Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул замок.

Но я отнюдь не была тупой — Бен, без сомнения, запер дверь снаружи. Я поднялась с кровати и подошла к окну, греясь в утренних лучах. Дом стоял в лесу. Я видела вокруг одни лишь верхушки хвойных деревьев, и только, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего. Я могла видеть _солнце_. Отчасти меня поразила мысль, что оно вообще существует.

Вернулся Бен с Питером. Водрузив на комод террариум, Бен с улыбкой постучал по нему. На Бене все еще были треники и футболка, волосы казались растрепанными, как после сна, он даже выглядел сонно. Я еще не сосала ему член, поэтому не слишком понимала почему. Зерновой батончик придал мне сил — и капельку просветления.

Бен сунул руки в карманы.

— Хорошо заботься о нем. Я буду дома около пяти.

— О’кей, — прошептала я, глядя в окно. Какая разница, здесь так и так нет часов.

Он обнял меня за талию и поцеловал. От Бена исходило тепло. И пахло домом.

— Ты все еще голодная? — пробормотал он.

—… да.

Я не противилась, когда он поставил меня на колени. Солнце грело мне спину, и, потянув штаны вниз, я взяла член в рот. Я сосала, закрыв глаза, а Бен аккуратно направлял меня, придерживая за затылок, шепча, какая я хорошая. Но мне было насрать. По крайней мере… я так думала.

Он схватил меня за подбородок, когда кончал, наполняя мой рот знакомым соленым вкусом спермы. Но я настолько привыкла к нему, что даже не шелохнулась, почувствовав, как по горлу стекает густая и теплая влага. Темные глаза Бена были полуприкрыты, он пристально разглядывал мое лицо.

— Моя голодная девочка, — прошептал он. — Такая неряха.

Струйка спермы потекла из уголка рта. Я закашлялась, когда Бен вытер ее пальцем и предложил его мне. Я вовсе не желала его облизывать, но мне так хотелось есть, и я не теряла надежды, что Бен станет чуточку добрее, если я буду беспрекословно его слушаться. Я слизала все, что полагалось, дрожа и глотая остатки чужого оргазма.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Теперь готова поспать? — Он помог мне встать на ноги и прижал широкую ладонь к моему животу. — Животик сытый, полненький?

Я кивнула — ложь уже стала привычной. Мне так хотелось есть, господи, все мои мысли были только об этом — даже не о тошноте, которую вызывали его жуткие слова.

Он обнял меня и расцеловал. Потом ушел. Горло горело, я ощущала вкус соли.

Я осталась одна, поплелась в душ и переоделась в свежую белую ночнушку. Увидев ополаскиватель, я принялась полоскать рот, пока меня чуть не стошнило в раковину, затем повторила еще раз. Но, как бы мне ни хотелось выблевать всю сперму, организму требовался протеин.

Когда я вернулась, Бен сидел на кровати. На нем были черные брюки и серая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Он улыбнулся, собирая волосы в хвост, и поманил меня пальцем. Мой несчастный желудок исполнил невеселый кульбит.

Я нерешительно подошла. Бен привлек меня к себе, поставил между своих колен и обхватил лапищами мои бедра. Его темные глаза обратились ко мне.

— Тебе надо поспать… — Бен, хмурясь, поправил мои волосы. — Дай животику успокоиться. Я принес тебе пару раскрасок. — Он перебрал мои влажные волосы. — Не делай глупостей, котенок. Ладно?

— О’кей.

Он улыбнулся и, взяв меня за уши, притянул мое лицо, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. После этого Бен удалился — без лишних фанфар. И запер за собой дверь, естественно.

Это странное чувство свободы… Какое-то время я блуждала по комнате, изучая стены на предмет наличия камер, а затем долго смотрела в окно. Деревья простирались так далеко, им конца не было, но открыть окно я не могла. Я вглядывалась вдаль, за горизонт, где синели горы и туман. 

Свобода.

Роуз и Пейдж, наверное, уже всполошились из-за моего исчезновения. Наверное.

Я взяла раскраску с персонажами «Щенячьего патруля» и села с ней на пол. Я плохо соображала от голода и знать не знала, чем заняться. На заднем фоне играла «Улица Сезам», а я раскрашивала полицейскую собаку. Это… расслабляло. Мне не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Эта жизнь простая.

На книжной полке обнаружилось много чего: «Очень голодная гусеница», «Там, где живут чудовища», «Стеллалуна»… Много всякого, но… Мне что, читать такое?.. Я провела пальцем по корешкам, и в груди болезненно сжалось, но слез уже не было. Что он со мной сделал?

Я еще не успела закончить с полицейской собакой, когда услышала звук поворачивающегося ключа. Бен заглянул в спальню и просиял улыбкой, увидев меня на полу. Он выглядел уставшим, на его локте висел белый халат. И тут до меня будто дошло: он — доктор. Настоящий доктор.

Он присоединился ко мне, усевшись за моей спиной так, что я оказалась в плену его длинных ног. Я фыркнула, когда он поцеловал меня в щеку и прошелся губами до самых ключиц.

— Как прошел день? — проворковал Бен мне на ухо.

— Хорошо. Я раскрашивала… смотрела на деревья, — мне казалось, что я чужда для внешнего мира. Хотя, вероятно, сейчас так оно и было.

— Очень хорошо.

Бен продолжал покрывать поцелуями мою шею, а я занималась раскраской. Теперь он казался расслабленным — не беспокойным, не напряженным. Я на автомате заштриховывала оставшуюся часть собаки, вздрагивая, когда Бен задевал зубами кожу. Он пересел за моей спиной и прижал меня к груди. От него пахло — как в больнице.

Мы особо не разговаривали. Я раскрашивала. Мы смотрели телевизор, пока не начался «Сайнфелд», и Бен не решил, что это неподходящее шоу. Но мне вполне подходила собака-пожарник на следующей странице. Руки дрожали, перед глазами все плыло, тени плясали. М-м, видимо, я теряла сознание.

Раздался вздох Бена.

— Посмотри на это… моя умница. Сегодня ты вела себя так хорошо, — его пальцы скользнули по моим выступавшим ребрам к животу. — Что желаешь на ужин, котенок?

Меня охватила дрожь, карандаш выпал из пальцев, и я машинально повернулась к своему похитителю. Бен хохотнул, когда я прикоснулась к его ремню, и перехватил мои запястья, заставляя обнять его за шею. Я смотрела пустым взглядом, мои колени лежали на его бедрах. Я ничего не понимала.

— Твердая пища, — произнес он и поднял брови. — Может быть, макароны с сыром? Я могу добавить курицу или говядину, если захочешь.

— Как сочтешь нужным, — отозвалась я бесцветным голосом.

И это был верный ответ. Бен торопливо расстегнул штаны и, приподняв меня, усадил к себе на колени. Я имела удовольствие смотреть за его плечо в окно, пока он задирал мою ночнушку и стаскивал с меня трусики. Обвив ногами его талию, я прикрыла глаза и опустила голову ему на плечо. Он с ходу вошел в меня, и это было _больно_.

Бен обнял меня, уткнувшись мне в шею.

— Папочка знает, что для тебя лучше, не правда ли?

Я кивнула. Солнце уже садилось. Зима?

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, но он отшвырнул его прочь. Бен откинулся, опираясь на одну руку, другой придерживая меня за талию, и принялся целовать мою шею, приподнимая меня в нужном ему ритме. Я не была готова к этому, но я привыкла к боли. Все гораздо проще, когда держишь рот на замке.

Бен вбивался в меня, пощелкивая зубами.

— Я думал о тебе весь день, малышка. Я так по тебе скучал, — его рука тискала мою задницу. — А ты скучала по мне?

— Не знаю, — промямлила я, плотнее зажмурившись, меня била крупная дрожь.

Он вдруг шлепнул меня. У меня вырвался недовольный стон, но я была слишком истощена и измучена, чтобы понять, чего он хочет.

— Скажи, что скучала по мне, — рявкнул он.

Мой пульс громко отдавался в ушах. Я глянула в окно, тихо подвывая, и он дернул меня за волосы на затылке, заставляя смотреть ему в лицо. Темные глаза Бена свирепо блестели, он подался ко мне, не переставая трахать меня в беспощадном ритме.

Он обхватил мою шею и сдавил ее.

—  _Говори_ , — у него дернулась щека, — говори, как я тебе нужен.

Я царапала его запястье обеими руками, быстро срываясь в безутешные рыдания. Но это только пуще раззадорило его, и он продолжал рычать на меня, пока в итоге я не оказалась распластанной на спине, под ним.

Он больше не трахал меня — теперь он попросту меня душил своей несуразно огромной лапищей, оседлав мои бедра. Слезы катились по моим щекам, я вяло дергала ногами, а тьма подступала.

В ушах зазвенело. Он осатанело требовал, чтобы я говорила, пока не перешел на крик.

— Пожалуйста… — прохрипела я. — Я не могу… — икая, я медленно повела головой. — Не могу…

Нижняя губа Бена затряслась, и он резко разжал руки. Он смотрел на меня, на то, как я с трудом пыталась глотнуть воздуха, и обхватил мою щеку… Кажется, я слышала, как он позвал меня по имени.

Зрение стало размытым, комната закружилась вокруг меня, сжимаясь, накрытая огромной черной тенью. Бен звал меня, похлопывал по щеке, чтобы не дать мне вырубиться, но все, на чем я могла сосредоточиться — глухая боль в животе.

Звон в ушах становился все громче и громче, я погружалась в блаженное небытие. Там не было ни голода, ни усталости… Там не было ничего.


	12. Lucid Dream

К несчастью, смерть не настигла меня так легко.

Я очнулась в объятиях Бена — он куда-то нес меня, но в полубессознательном состоянии я ничего не могла разобрать. Он произносил мое имя, укладывая меня в постель, и одновременно придерживал мне голову — теплая ладонь полностью закрывала мою щеку.

На мгновение меня посетило странное ощущение сверхъестественного ужаса — словно предзнаменование, что вот-вот я умру.

Бен опустился в кресло рядом с кроватью и открыл тумбочку. Зашуршал, загремел чем-то, непременно предназначенным, чтобы мучить меня — до того, как я сдохну. Он, однако, вытащил вещи — у меня перед глазами все расплывалось — бутыль антисептика, иглу-бабочку и марлю.

Я сглотнула, выдавив из себя скрипучий смешок.

— Ты какой-то ебнутый доктор.

— Прошло всего две недели, — отозвался он. — Ты съела больше, чем многие люди на планете едят за целый месяц. Не шевелись.

Он протер мой локоть с внутренней стороны — и потом я наблюдала, как он вводит мне под кожу иглу. Боли не было. Кровь потекла в резервуар, и мне пришлось отвернуться. Вернулось головокружение: кружилась и моя голова, и комната вокруг — я судорожно вдохнула пару раз, а потом окончательно отрубилась.

***

…Через некоторое время я снова пришла в себя — увы. Покалывающие ощущения возникли в пальцах, дошли до плеча, и я распахнула глаза.

Бен был рядом, в зеленом кресле, его темные глаза изучали меня — с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Он сидел, сложив руки на груди, но вскоре разжал их и взялся за подлокотники. У него нервно щека дернулась, и он прикусил ее, буравя меня взглядом.

Я посмотрела на внутреннюю часть локтя. Там торчала игла, прикрепленная к прозрачной трубке капельницы. Я проглотила комок в горле, с любопытством осматривая небольшое помещение. Белый линолеум, какие-то шкафы, открытые выдвижные ящики, повсюду разбросаны непонятные инструменты. У моей кровати имелись перила, но не такие, как внизу. Это… каталка?

Я нахмурилась.

— Я в больнице?

— Нет, — Бен постучал пальцем по подлокотнику. — Я предполагал, что ты можешь попытаться навредить себе, поэтому припас кое-какое оборудование на такой случай. 

— Ты считал, что я могу решиться на это, и, наплевав на все, похитил меня?

— Да, — он широким жестом обвел комнату, сдержанно улыбаясь. — Но у тебя все равно бы ничего не получилось — даже учитывая, что я не слишком хороший врач.

— Нет, не слишком. Ты меня чуть не убил.

Почему-то мои слова усилили его раздражение. Он глубоко вздохнул, поднял брови и вновь впился в меня взглядом. И внезапно это принесло мне мучительное удовлетворение — вид того, как он вышел из себя. Обычно он никогда не терял хладнокровия.

— Возможно, я немного перестарался, — согласился он. — Я рассчитывал, что без еды ты протянешь дольше. В сперме довольно высокое содержание протеина, между прочим, — на его лицо вернулась вкрадчивая улыбка. — Теперь ты, можно сказать, ценитель.

— Хватит! — прошипела я. — Я лучше сдохну, — стиснув зубы, я помотала головой. — Я больше не собираюсь этим заниматься. Можешь заморить меня голодом к черту.

Бен подпер висок указательным пальцем и сменил положение в кресле, перенеся вес на другую сторону. На нем была все та же одежда, а я была голой, как и всегда. Было как-то неловко разговаривать с ним в таком виде. Обычно он словно снисходил до меня, пугал до усрачки, а я спешила капитулировать и подыгрывала ему.

У меня пульс участился. Раз я испортила Бену фантазии, значит, все кончено? Он меня убьет? Вдруг у него еще много комнат с фотками девушек, которых он сталкерит?

Но Бен только цокнул языком и улыбнулся.

— Голодовка не спасет тебя, — промурлыкал он. — Или будешь есть по собственной воле, или я поспособствую этому медикаментозно, — он дернул плечом. — Кормить можно принудительно, через зонд, и, конечно, с помощью капельниц.

— …ты не хочешь просто убить меня?

— О, нет. Ты никогда меня не покинешь.

— Но… почему? — спросила я с искренним недоумением. — Как ты меня нашел? Почему ты вообще начал этим заниматься?

Это не укладывалось в голове. Во мне не было ничего особенного, что могло привлечь внимание этого сумасшедшего.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Женщины не соглашаются на подобные вещи, и мне надоело платить проституткам за грубую имитацию. Ты очень красивая девушка, Рей. Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за тобой, я и сам не заметил, как собрал целую коллекцию твоих фотографий. Я подумал, а почему бы не привести тебя сюда — все равно тебя не станут искать.

— У меня есть подруги! — запротестовала я. — Они, наверное, безумно переживают!

— М-м. Наверное, — его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Наверное.

Меня трясло от ярости — да, ярости — ведь этот чокнутый извращенец похитил и пытал меня, попросту решив, что у меня хорошенькая мордашка! Бен почувствовал во мне эту перемену. Его улыбка стала зловещей, и он указал на поднос возле каталки. Там была каша и молоко. И миска с диснеевскими принцессами.

— Выбор за тобой: будешь есть добровольно, — сообщил он, — или я сделаю пюре и запихну тебе в глотку. — Другая рука, та, которой он не подпирал свою злобную ебанутую башку, оставалась поднятой. — Я немного нервозен, но, думаю, сумею приладить тебе трубку для кормления.

Я стиснула зубы.

— Даже когда я делала все, что ты хотел, ты не прекращал мучить меня. — У меня на глазах выступили слезы, и Бен надул губы. — Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

— Это выше твоего понимания, котенок. А пока я хочу, чтобы ты, как положено хорошей девочке, съела свои хлопья и отдохнула.

Он опять это делал — разговаривал со мной свысока. Я всматривалась в него, пытаясь сообразить, каким образом вернуть его благосклонность.

И тут я вспомнила: «Я сделаю тебя полностью зависимой от меня».

— А ты мне поможешь? — на удачу выпалила я.

— Я? Помогать взрослой женщине — такой, как ты?

Я прикусила губу, чтобы сдержаться. Бен скучающим взглядом смотрел на меня, словно ожидал, что я скажу что-то не то, равнодушный даже к идее о наказании. Но, конечно, от самого наказания это бы меня не спасло. Я-то помнила, как ему нравилась эта часть.

— Пожалуйста, — продолжение фразы на миг застряло у меня в горле, — …папочка.

Он засмеялся и небрежно подтолкнул поднос.

— Не еби мне мозги, Рей. Ешь свою еду.

Я не знала, чего он хочет: чтобы я умоляла дальше или вообще хрен его поймет что. Каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что я начинаю понимать, он переворачивал мои расчеты вверх дном. Я сложила ладони лодочкой, по щекам покатились крупные слезы.

— Пожалуйста, — пролепетала я. — У меня руки трясутся.

Бен закатил глаза, со вздохом наклонился ко мне и грубо схватил за запястья. Повернул их, осматривая мои дрожащие пальцы, и отпустил меня.

Щелкнула крышка бутылки с молоком, он наполнил миску. Бен нарочито изображал, что я создаю ему крайние неудобства, но от меня не укрылась знакомая кривая усмешка на его губах, возникавшая там всякий раз, когда он занимался со мной очередной ебаниной — подгузниками и сосками, например.

Я сидела среди голубых простыней и смотрела, как Бен берет миску. Он поднял ложечку, зачерпнул немного каши и глянул на меня, приоткрыв рот. Будто мне требовалась инструкция, как правильно есть.

— Ну, — поторопил он.

Мне было не до уколов гордости. Открыв рот, я позволила Бену аккуратно — ложка за ложкой — кормить меня. Но молоко все равно попадало на подбородок и шею. Вот чего он хотел. Приведет ли это к чему-нибудь худшему, чем то, что уже было, мне еще предстояло выяснить. Я по-прежнему не теряла надежды понять его.

Когда каша закончилась, Бен придвинулся ближе и слизал молоко с моего лица.

— Умница, — прошептал он.

Я цеплялась за его рубашку, лежа на спине. Мне очень хотелось разреветься.


	13. Arouse

Когда я проснулась, палата была пуста. Ни Бена, ни капельницы — только я и каталка. И закрытые шкафы. Но чувствовала я себя лучше. Наверное, это хорошо.

Я как следует проморгалась, прежде чем спуститься с каталки на холодный пол. Пошатнулась — и попробовала пошарить по ящикам, но они все оказались заперты. Раздраженно вздохнув, я на нетвердых ногах направилась к двери — досадно, что нет ничего подходящего в качестве оружия. Ручка неожиданно поддалась, и мне открылся путь в длинный коридор.

Под ногами был пол из темного дерева. Я глянула по сторонам — в одном конце коридора меня ждала моя розовая спаленка, а в другом виднелась площадка, залитая солнцем. Естественно, я выбрала дорогу к свету.

Где-то в глубине дома звучала классическая музыка. Чем ближе я подходила, тем громче она становилась. Я запнулась на пороге, коснувшись кончиками пальцев бежевых стен, и протерла глаза. Он что, решил позволить мне разгуливать здесь без ограничений? Он свихнулся? Надеюсь, что так. Надеюсь, он окончательно слетел с катушек и вскоре избавит меня от страданий.

Лестничная площадка выходила на панорамное окно с перилами. Я сощурилась от солнечного света и, осмотревшись, спустилась по ступенькам. Лестница вела в небольшое фойе со стильным ковриком у входа. Я подергала дверь, хотя заранее знала, что ничего не откроется.

— Если бы все было так просто, хм?

Бен сидел на кухне за ноутбуком, стоявшем на серой гранитной столешнице, и печатал. Он взглянул на меня поверх очков, но через мгновение потерял ко мне интерес. На нем были брюки цвета хаки и голубая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами.

Гудел холодильник из нержавеющей стали. Со сложными чувствами я смотрела на своего похитителя, но тишину нарушало лишь клацанье клавиатуры.

Он поднял диктофон и нажал кнопку сбоку.

— Женщина, восемнадцать лет, нормальные вагинальные роды. Пациентка явилась с послеродовой депрессией, масталгией — рекомендуется консультация у психолога, — клавиатура затихла, Бен нахмурился, и клацанье возобновилось, — а также консультация лактолога.

Я моргнула.

— …что ты делаешь?

— Надиктовываю, — Бен потер рот и прищурился, глядя на экран.

— Так ты не педиатр?

Он пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

Наступила тишина. Я повернулась вокруг своей оси и побрела по кухне в поисках ножа.

Бен схватил меня за руку и молча притянул к себе на колени. Я пискнула от неожиданности, но он уже усадил меня на колено, рассеянно поцеловав в висок. И вернулся к просмотру чьей-то медицинской карты.

Я фыркнула, устроившись поудобнее.

— Это нарушение закона о медстраховании.

— Но ты же никому не расскажешь. — Он приобнял меня рукой за спину, чтобы иметь возможность печатать. — Так я могу позволить себе все эти приятные штучки для моей малышки — вот почему мне нравится приходить домой и играть с тобой.

Тьфу. Меня передернуло, и я поразглядывала кухню еще немного. Шикарная. Подходящая для докторского дома: вся из нержавеющей стали, безупречно чистая. И никаких ножей в поле зрения.

Бен продолжал печатать отчет или нечто подобное, успев проверить еще нескольких пациенток. Я подумывала спрыгнуть с колена и на удачу повыдвигать ящики, но провоцировать его гнев, да еще так скоро после прошлого раза, представлялось плохой идеей.

Наконец он вздохнул и закрыл макбук. Поцеловал меня в макушку и поставил на ноги.

— Завтрак? — осведомился он.

Я поджала пальцы ног на холодном полу. Совершенно голая, я почувствовала себя такой маленькой рядом с ним, особенно когда он встал.

— Да, — я зябко повела бедрами. — Подойдет что угодно.

Открыв холодильник, Бен вытащил продукты для омлета. Он включил плиту и прошел мимо меня, сняв сковородку со стеллажа над гранитом. Я поспешила убраться у него с дороги.

Я боялась спрашивать, но…

— Можно мне одеться?

Он прикрутил ручку к сковородке и вернулся к плите.

— Ты знаешь, где твоя одежда.

— …ты можешь мне помочь?

На целую минуту он притих. Потом открыл шкаф и достал красную миску, пока я стояла и ждала. Он разбил два яйца — а я все стояла и ждала. Ну давай, я же знаю, чего ты хочешь…

Бен повернулся. Широким шагом он направился к лестнице, и я поспешила за ним, стараясь не отставать.

Мы спускались вниз, к моей спальне — такой же жуткой, как два дня назад. Оказавшись на месте, он открыл мой комод. Питер, побеспокоенный тряской, поднял передние лапки. Я застыла у двери и вдруг осознала: она закрывается снаружи!

Пульс участился. Я могу запереть его там. Он не выберется — ведь так?

— Ложись на кровать, — сказал Бен, копаясь в вещах.

Я заколебалась. Мне нужен план. Нужно продумать все от и до. Он сильный, так что, возможно, вполне способен выбить дверь, если я запру его снаружи. И тогда — пиздец. Усыпить его бдительность, подготовить план и изучить планировку дома. Вот это уже звучит разумно.

Волоча ноги, я дошла до своей розовой кровати и плюхнулась на спину. Бен подошел ко мне — с белыми трусиками и ползунками, усыпанными единорожками, наготове. Хорошо. Без адских подгузников я была согласна носить их хоть каждый день. Я сглотнула и сдвинула ноги, глядя, как он возвышается надо мной.

— Ногу, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Бен.

Б-р-р. Я подняла одну ногу, и он обхватил ступню, приникнув с поцелуями к икре. Кожу защекотало, а Бен медленно опускался на колени у края кровати, следуя губами до самой внутренней стороны бедра. Я дрожала, закрыв глаза. Могло быть хуже. Например, он мог запихнуть мне в глотку член.

Его язык прошелся по коже, дразняще близко к половым губам.

— Папочка тоже немного проголодался, — он скользнул руками по моим бокам и развел пальцы у ребер. Я слегка выгнулась. — Откройся мне, принцесса.

Охваченная трепетной дрожью, я раздвинула бедра, обняв голову Бена, когда он скользнул между ними. Он одобрительно замурлыкал, его нос глубоко провел по щели, от клитора, ниже и обратно. Я вздрогнула, чувствуя, как он подобрался ближе и грубо задрал мои ноги себе на плечи, следом соединив наши руки.

На дом опустилась тишина. Бен не позволял мне рыпаться, пока облизывал мое влагалище, уделяя особое внимание клитору. Я словно лишилась способности шевелиться, сколько бы ни пыталась вывернуть руки из его хватки. Мне было хорошо, даже если я этого не хотела, и вскоре я принялась подаваться бедрами навстречу его губам. Мой живот вздымался от волнения, и я видела, что Бен наблюдает за мной, видела его самодовольную улыбку.

Я кончила через несколько минут, корчась на своей розовой постели, с Беном, буквально заползшим на меня. Большими пальцами он растирал мне ладони, пока я восстанавливала дыхание, сжимая бедра и сгибая пальчики на ногах, из последних сил стараясь не всхлипывать.

Наконец Бен откинулся назад, облизывая губы со все той же довольной ухмылкой. Я просто лежала, обмякнув всем телом, не реагируя ни на что, пока он одевал меня в новенькие трусики и ползунки. На ощупь ткань казалась такой приятной.

— Каково это было? — прошептал Бен.

Я с трудом заставила себя кивнуть.

— Хорошо… хорошо…

Он ласково заправил мои дрожащие ноги в ползунки.

— М-м. Кончать для папочки немного утомительно для маленькой принцессы Рей, не так ли? — Ползунки ползли вверх по коже, Бен просовывал в рукава мои руки. — Сонная малышка. Вздремни, а я принесу тебе ужин, ладно?

У меня пересохло во рту. Я кивнула, с трудом сглотнув, пока он застегивал пуговицы у меня на груди.

Одной рукой Бен приподнял меня за талию, содрал покрывало и устроил меня под одеялом. Меня переполняло отвращение к самой себе за этот дурацкий оргазм, и на глаза навернулись долго сдерживаемые слезы.

Бен взял меня за щеку и наклонился. У него горели глаза. Он явно возбудился, увидев, как я плачу. Я зашмыгала носом, и он, утешающе воркуя, поцеловал меня в кончик носа.

— Я так устала, — соврала я дрогнувшим голосом.

Он кивнул.

— Я знаю.

Я ухватилась за его рубашку, крепко сжимая дорогую ткань. Бен прижался к моему лбу.

— Не уходи, папочка, — закапризничала я. — Я буду скучать без тебя.

Он потерся своим носом о мой.

— Правда? — я чувствовала, как его выдержка трещит по швам. Он присел на кровать.

Я кивнула и притянула его ближе. Я сожгу этот проклятый дом, вместе с нами обоими.

— Да.

— Я скоро вернусь, дорогая. Обещаю, — Бен коснулся губами моей щеки, — а потом мы сможем поиграть еще.

С этими словами он поднялся и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. А я чувствовала, что меня вот-вот стошнит.


	14. Ego

Бен разбудил меня, вернувшись с подносом еды. Он принес немного омлета с беконом и шпинатом и, кажется, сыром чеддер, а также стакан апельсинового сока. Я села в постели и пробормотала: «Спасибо» — он опустился рядом со мной. Знакомый столик-поднос накрыл мои бедра.

Он массировал мне спину, в то время как я с жадностью набросилась на еду. Может быть, мне удалось вернуть его благосклонность, но вместе с тем это означало, что мне придется терпеть унижения и дальше. Я жевала и смотрела «Улицу Сезам». Надо только сообразить, как надежно запереть его в спальне, и тогда я буду свободна.

Бен собрал посуду, когда я закончила, и, приподняв мое лицо, вытер мне рот. Он отставил поднос в сторону и, мурлыкая под нос, взял одну из книг с полки под телевизором: «Там, где живут чудовища». Я по-прежнему сидела на кровати, теребя ползунки. Как далеко мне позволено зайти, чтобы не разозлить его?

— …Папочка? — позвала я тихо.

— Да, принцесса?

Я дождалась, пока он не повернулся и не посмотрел на меня. Наполовину он уже стал тем, кем был на самом деле — я видела это по голодному блеску в его темных глазах. То, в чем он нуждался, всегда будет вне моего понимания. 

Я прикусила губу.

— Можно посидеть у тебя на коленях, пока ты работаешь? Мне здесь одиноко, — для пущей достоверности я принялась теребить пуговицу на ползунках, позволяя глазам наполниться слезами. — Прости.

И это сработало. Какое-то время он хмурился, надув губы, но в итоге кивнул и вернулся к кровати. Бен с книгой уселся у изголовья и подтянул меня к себе — я расположилась у него между ног, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Он поцеловал меня в макушку, и я разыграла настоящий спектакль нежности, уткнувшись ему под подбородок. Чертов ублюдок. Я убью его.

Мы сидели так какое-то время. Он читал мне, словно я была слишком тупой, чтобы сделать это сама, его изящная рука лениво блуждала по моему бедру. Зарабатывая очки, я сунула свой большой палец в рот.

Если бы у меня получилось заставить его заснуть… то я могла бы выбраться из спальни и запереть дверь. И тогда мне больше никогда не придется притворяться, что я прусь от его отвратительных игр.

Я помедлила, но затем схватила его крепкое запястье и направила к своей промежности. Бен умолк, стоило мне всхлипнуть и подтолкнуть его ниже, нетерпеливо покрутив бедрами и цепляясь за его запястье уже обеими руками. Он отложил книгу и провел по моим волосам, приглаживая их огромной ладонью, а потом припал к ним губами.

— Принцесса Рей хочет кончить для папочки? — промурлыкал Бен.

Черт. Желудок готов был вывернуться наизнанку, но я умудрилась кивнуть. Бен одобрительно загудел и ловко расстегнул нижнюю часть ползунков, достаточно, чтобы просунуть руку внутрь. Я смотрела, как его пальцы начинают ритмично поглаживать меня под трусиками, и жалобно мяукнула — так, как ему особенно нравилось.

Он довольно вздохнул.

— Вот так. У нас сытый животик, папочка немного тебе почитал, и теперь самое время поиграть перед сном. Какая у меня хорошая девочка. — Его дыхание обожгло мне ухо. — Папочка обожает пачкаться со своей принцессой. Малышке Рей там щекотно?

— …Да, — пролепетала я.

— М-м. Не волнуйся, я здесь. — Его средний палец под тканью трусиков скользнул глубже, раздвигая складки. — Папочка здесь.

Бен со стонами продолжал ласкать меня, пока я не сымитировала оргазм. Я выдыхала его имя раз за разом, ерзая между его колен, словно не понимала, что мне делать.

Он переложил меня на постель, на спину, начал дергать пуговицы ползунков и открыл мои трусики. Бен повел подбородком, затем собрал ткань одной штанины и с силой порвал ее на части. То же самое он проделал с другой стороны, сбросив испорченный низ ползунков на пол. Я смотрела, как он откидывается назад, расстегивая ремень.

Он не стал раздеваться дальше. Расстегнув ширинку, он вытащил член, уже возбужденный и истекающий смазкой. Бен пару раз провел по нему и наклонился вперед, накрывая меня собой, сразу направив член к моей промежности. Я закрыла глаза и поморщилась, почувствовав, как в меня входит толстенная плоть.

— Умница, — прошептал он, погладил мою щеку и одновременно надавил сильнее. Опираясь на локоть, он глянул вниз, наблюдая, как член постепенно погружается в мое тело. — Посмотри, какая ты хорошая.

Я позволила себе тешиться надеждой, что это последний раз, когда мне приходится терпеть эту пытку. Бен прислонился своим лбом к моему и закрыл глаза, начиная двигаться в неторопливом темпе, обдавая своим дыханием мои губы. Он наслаждался этим больше, чем мне бы хотелось. И ощущать его лицо так близко было для меня особенно противно. Лучше бы он перевернул меня на живот.

На заднем фоне тихо работал телевизор, и я попыталась отвлечься от стонов Бена, прислушиваясь к звучавшим с экрана голосам. Его губы опустились на мое горло, и мне пришлось смотреть, как его бедра двигаются на мне — слишком размеренно, слишком медленно. Холодный металл его ремня впился мне в бедро. Он не торопился.

Это последний раз. Это _будет_ в последний раз. Я должна задержать его в этой комнате, пока он не отрубится.

К счастью, Бен явно не собирался уходить в ближайшее время. По телевизору одно шоу сменялось другим, а Бен никак не слезал с меня, по его лбу стекал пот, он тяжело дышал. Я продолжала скулить, упрашивая его не останавливаться, а он оставался все тем же надменным козлом, начисто игнорируя меня. Я цеплялась за его лопатки и закатывала глаза от каждого его толчка.

Он задышал мне прямо в ухо.

— Блядь, Рей… Я, наверное, взорвусь, когда кончу. — Его бедра изменили угол, он задвигался усердней. — Наконец-то делаешь то, что тебе говорят. Разве не стало лучше?

Я вонзила ногти ему в спину.

—  _Гораздо_ лучше.

Бен кончил через несколько минут, издав глухой стон и выругавшись. Я стиснула зубы, а он продолжал вбиваться в меня, пока окончательно не затих. Судорожно дыша мне в шею, он подался вперед еще раз, словно убеждаясь, что выпустил в меня всю сперму. Мои зубы уже ныли от того, с какой силой я их сжимала.

Бен вздохнул.

— Как же хорошо. _Блядь_. — Переместив вес, он выскользнул из моего тела и скатился с меня. — Отличная работа, дорогая. Теперь вздремни.

Заскулив, я повернулась и прильнула к его груди.

— Ты останешься?

— Надо… сделать пару звонков, — Бен пытался застегнуть ползунки, а я приникала все ближе, — Рей…

— Не уйдешь?

Огромная ладонь опустилась на мое бедро, и я, всхлипнув, потерлась о его лицо. Он со стоном сгреб меня, крепко обнимая. Моя улыбка погасла, едва он отвел взгляд от моего лица.

Бен похлопал меня по спине.

— Всего пару минут, малышка. Папочке нужно работать. — Это черное сердце стучало слишком близко к моему уху. Он зевнул. — Я так горжусь тобой...

Долго ждать не пришлось. Он все-таки уснул.

Я очень осторожно высвободилась из его несуразно огромных рук — как только убедилась, что он действительно спит. Бен не отреагировал, когда я спустилась с кровати и отошла, не выпуская из поля зрения его умиротворенное лицо, тщательно выискивая признаки волнения или бодрствования. Он отключился. Я запру его здесь и свалю нахер отсюда.

С колотящимся сердцем я замерла на пороге спальни. Бросив на своего мучителя взгляд, горящий ненавистью, я повернула ручку и тихо закрыла за собой дверь. Замок защелкнулся снаружи.

А он оказался в ловушке.


	15. Morpheus

Сначала мне захотелось взглянуть на тюрьму, в которой он держал меня. Такое странное искушение, наверное, вызванное шоком. Но я не была девчонкой-подростком из типичного ужастика, так что решила пропустить сцену с прыжком обратно в пасть ада.

Вместо этого я тихонько побрела на кухню, где и застыла в оцепенении. Я могу взять и выйти через дверь. Ведь он все еще спит. Он даже не услышит, как щелкнет замок, не осознает, что меня нет — еще как минимум несколько часов. Я вернусь к людям. Вернусь домой.

И все же я в замешательстве слонялась по дому. В гостиной были книги: «Война и мир», собрание сочинений Эдгара Аллана По, «Голодные игры». Я провела пальцами по корешкам. Удивительно. Представить невозможно, как он сидит и читает.

Наконец я дошла до входной двери и замерла в нерешительности. Ручка леденила ладонь холодом металла — круглая, крепкая, — и я была практически уверена, что она не поддастся. Но нет.

Раздался щелчок, и дверь во внешний мир медленно открылась передо мной.

Я сощурилась от яркого солнечного света, ошеломленно застыв на минуту, а потом услышала жужжание пчел, почувствовала вкус весны на языке. День был прекрасен. Передо мной было крыльцо дома в глубине мирной аллеи, где остальные дома выглядели прямо так же, как папочкин дом…

_давай, малышка._

К горлу подступила желчь, я отшатнулась от двери. Может, дождаться темноты?.. Я же не хочу бегать по округе в ползунках?.. На меня все будут пялиться. Не желаю выглядеть идиоткой.

Я робко тронула треснутый брус дверной рамы и ощутила странную тягу вернуться обратно в геенну огненную. Может, выпустить его?..

— Привет, соседка!

Мимо прошагал мужчина с золотистым ретривером на поводке. Он с широкой улыбкой махнул мне рукой с улицы. Вокруг не было ни машин, ни людей, не слышалось даже пения птиц. Одетый в ветровку, он стоял у почтового ящика, дожидаясь, пока его собака пописает.

Я помахала ему. Стоп. Он пошел по улице дальше, и я осознала, что птицы поют! Но у меня звенело в ушах, а живот скручивало узлом. Мне плохо!

— Я не вернусь, — зашептала я. Дрожа, я вцепилась в раму и вытянула ногу в цветастой штанине ползунка вниз, к крыльцу. — Я не вернусь… Не вернусь…

Пальцы ног сжались, ногу болтало из стороны в сторону. Наконец я коснулась твердых досок самым кончиком пальца, а затем опустила вниз всю ступню. Внезапно я поняла, что плачу, перемещая свой вес и ставя вторую ногу к первой, но еще я смеялась. Я разжала пальцы, отпустила раму и глубоко вдохнула свежий воздух.

Вдалеке гудела газонокосилка, где-то лаяла собака. Я закрыла глаза, просто слушая звуки, ощущая, как ветер высушивает слезы, стекающие по моим щекам. Я уже за дверью. Я свободна.

Мои первые шаги казались неловкими, неуклюжими, как у новорожденной. Я спустилась по ступенькам к цементной дорожке, миновала идеально ухоженный газон с подстриженной живой изгородью и направилась прямо к черному почтовому ящику с поднятым флажком. Он рассылал письма. Старомодно.

Я провела пальцами по нагретому солнцем металлу и едва не споткнулась на темном чистеньком тротуаре. Я вольна идти, куда захочу. Я могу найти Роуз, Пейдж и все им рассказать. Я могу порвать в клочки всю его почту, бросить ее на улице — что я и решила сделать. Откинув крышку, я выхватила лежавшее там письмо, разорвала его пополам, а потом еще раз пополам, потом еще и еще.

Это преисполнило меня наслаждением. Я швырнула обрывки бумаги под ноги и побрела дальше, слыша, как барабанит в ушах пульс.

Не доберется до меня. Теперь не доберется до меня.

Я не оглядывалась. Я превращусь в соляной столп, если посмотрю назад.

Я пощелкала пальцами, бормоча под нос:

— Не доберется до меня. Не доберется до меня. Я не вернусь. Я не вернусь.

 _маленькая принцесса Рей хочет кончить для папочки_.

Тошнота вызвала всплеск адреналина, я почувствовала дрожь в ногах. Сглотнув, я ускорила шаг, шатко продвигаясь к знаку «Стоп» в конце улицы. Я не вернусь. Я не могу вернуться.

Я до сих пор чувствовала на себе его руки и то, как горячая сперма стекала по горлу в живот. Я вздрогнула и прощупала бедра и синяки на руках. Он  _чудовище_. Мне хочется вернуться и перерезать ему глотку.

— Не вернусь, — пробормотала я, замотав головой.

Женщина, которая, склонившись, стояла на коленях над сорняками в своем садике, откинулась назад, наблюдая, как я прохожу мимо нее.

***

…Я добрела до безлюдной детской площадки.

Наступили сумерки. Я околачивалась по округе несколько часов, избегая патрульных машин полицейских, которые наверняка искали меня. Правда, я не совсем понимала почему.

Я буквально упала в обморок на сиденье качелей. Цепи загремели, под пальцами стало холодно, но я уселась там, свесившись вперед. Было так тихо. Во влажной надвигавшейся тьме перекаркивались вороны, и я могла просто… существовать, хотя бы недолго.

Я закрыла глаза. Никто не прикасался ко мне, не дышал мне в ухо, не…

— Очень хорошо, малышка.

Его голос прошелся ледышкой по моей спине, отнимая дыхание, как удар под дых, но я слишком устала, чтобы бояться. Я пожала плечами, а Бен опустился на соседние качели, обдав меня запахом одеколона, от которого меня замутило. Качели заскрипели, он принялся медленно раскачиваться рядом со мной, но я не открывала глаз.

Мы сидели в тишине. Я не знала, что сказать.

— Полиция ищет тебя. — Он заправил мне прядь волос за ухо. — Не все способны оценить, насколько красиво ты смотришься в ползунках.

Его пальцы коснулись меня, и по моей коже пробежали мурашки. Я приоткрыла рот, втягивая в себя чистый весенний воздух.

Негромко хмыкнув, Бен убрал руку. Мы снова погрузились в молчание. Я знать не знала, каким будет его следующий шаг — и, если честно, сомневалась, буду ли сопротивляться. Я чувствовала себя… словно в нереальном мире. Неправильном, большом, свободном мире. Без цепей и рабства, где никто не говорил мне, куда идти и что делать.

Тьма подкрадывалась все ближе.

— Я их избегала, — спокойно призналась я.

— Знаю, — Бен вздохнул и качнулся сильнее. — Сама по себе свобода есть альтернативная форма рабства, малышка. Жизнь в цепях проще, требует меньше усилий.

— …Ты здесь, чтобы забрать меня обратно?

— Нет. Думаю, проверки и допросы в полиции станут для тебя достаточным наказанием. Кроме того, ты же скучаешь по своим маленьким подружкам? Сестрам Тико? — Он цокнул языком и остановил качели, упершись ботинком в грязь. — Будет жаль, если с ними что-нибудь случится.

Я не собиралась смотреть на него. Проклятый монстр.

— Только тронь их, — прошипела я, — и я…

Бен сжал мой подбородок и с силой повернул мою голову, заставляя смотреть на него. На нем были мятые штаны и футболка. Отсюда был виден его черный автомобиль, припаркованный у вершины холма. Наверное, он разыскивал меня.

— Что ты собираешься делать, Рей? — прошептал он, стискивая мое лицо. — Свернешься в уголке и снова заплачешь? Или ты считаешь, что надерешь мне задницу?

— Я _убью_ тебя.

Он издал хриплый смешок.

— У тебя кишка тонка.

Бен играючи столкнул меня с качелей, и я упала в грязь на четвереньки. Он потащил меня за волосы в темноту, к скамейке под плакучей ивой. Там нет никакого света. Никто нас не увидит.

Впившись пальцами в его руку, я кричала, пока он не закрыл мне рот. Усевшись на скамейку, он подтянул меня к себе на колени — вокруг стрекотали сверчки, на тихий парк опускалась ночь. Насекомые выводили свои рулады, а я умоляла его остановиться. Под нами скрипела скамейка.

Я ощутила соленый вкус на его шее.

— Я не вернусь, я не…

Обхватив меня за талию, Бен прижал меня к груди, безжалостно насаживая мое тело на член, и шикнул в ответ на мой пронзительный вопль. _Больно_!.. Мои колени упирались в грубую доску, и я _заорала_ ему в шею, пока не сорвалась в бессвязные рыдания.

— Ты никуда не уходила, дорогая. — Гладя меня по волосам, он поцеловал мой висок. Член безжалостно погружался в неуступчивую плоть. — Ш-ш-ш… все в порядке. Папа здесь.

Я обмякла у него на груди, рыдая без остановки, пока он трахал меня. Ощущения были не из приятных. Я размазывала слезы по его шершавой щеке и всхлипывала, стараясь не слушать его довольных стонов. Бен льнул ко мне, и — по сравнению с прошлым — его толчки можно было назвать щадящими, но член входил в мою плоть, как зазубренный нож.

Бен молчал, лишь дышал мне в ухо, периодически издавая гортанный хрип. Наша одежда шуршала, длинные ветви ивы колыхались вокруг нас. Меня тошнило от каждого мгновения.

Бен держал меня за бедра и плотно прижал к себе, когда стал кончать. Он в очередной раз застонал, потерся о мой висок, покачивая бедрами, пока член дергался, изливаясь внутри меня. Я зажмурилась, пытаясь игнорировать все: боль, унижения. Он вспотел, как и я. Ночь выдалась жаркой.

Он замурлыкал, покусывая мочку моего уха.

— Помнишь наше первое свидание? В ресторане? — Я чувствовала, как липкая сперма вытекает из моего тела. — Я дружу с владельцем — время от времени он подбрасывает мне работенку, чтобы кто-нибудь не вздумал распускать язык. — Его рука легла мне на затылок и обхватила горло. Шепот пощекотал ухо: — Кто-нибудь вроде Роуз и Пейдж Тико.

— Я ненавижу тебя… Я _ненавижу тебя_ …

— Нет, это не так. Ты отправишься домой и будешь моей хорошей девочкой, вернешься в колледж, и мы начнем _встречаться_. И если ты хоть о чем-то проболтаешься, твоим подругам придется за это поплатиться.

Я вцепилась ему в горло — _сжала_ что было силы. Бен засмеялся, его кадык дернулся под моей ладонью, и его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг моей шеи. Он обхватывал ее всю одной своей ручищей и с легкостью оттолкнул меня, выпрямляясь, по-прежнему не вынимая из меня член. У меня задрожали губы. Я смотрела прямо в глаза истинному злу и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Он улыбнулся.

— Патрульная машина ищет тебя в соседнем квартале. Беги, солнышко, — он встал, держа меня за горло, но его улыбка растворилась в пустом взгляде. — Не вынуждай меня причинять вред твоим друзьям.

Бен отпустил меня, и я закричала, молотя его изо всей мочи. Он не отбивался, не пытался остановить меня, но мои удары были для него все равно что комариные укусы. Я била по нему и кричала, пока не сорвала горло, пока руки не свело судорогой. Он с ленцой наклонился, поправляя расстегнувшуюся застежку на ползунках, и ласково шлепнул меня по заднице.

Я отскочила. Я прикончу его нахер!

— Лети, лети, лети, — проворковал он и, засунув руки в карманы, неспешно прошел мимо меня, цокая языком. — Мы с тобой скоро увидимся.

Когда Бен оказался ко мне спиной, я накинулась на него.

Я вцепилась в него, обхватив ногами его поясницу, а руками горло. Он пошатнулся, всхрапнув от удивления, но, засмеявшись, попробовал оторвать меня. Я не отпускала... Я не вернусь. _Я не вернусь_.

Я зажала в сгибе локтя его горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха, и потянула на себя, ощущая под рукой чужой бьющийся пульс.

— Я не вернусь, — прошептала я.

Бен закашлялся и развернулся, пытаясь сбросить меня — и я сдавила сильнее. Я чувствовала, как его горло подрагивает под моей рукой, и осознала — я душу его. И усилила хватку.

— Я не вернусь! — прохрипела я, мотая головой. И решительно дернула рукой. — Я _не вернусь_!

Потеряв равновесие, он споткнулся о край скамейки. Мы упали вместе, но я впилась в него, как чертов питон, не реагируя на острую боль от удара — он грохнулся на меня всей своей тяжестью.

Ива нежно покачивала ветками. Бен пытался отодрать от своего горла мою руку, но я не уступала, не обращая внимания на то, как он отчаянно царапался — в точности как я много-много раз. Я просто продолжала  _душить_.

Внезапно в глаза ударил резкий свет со стороны парковки. Бен все еще боролся, когда двое полицейских бросились к нам с холма и силой оторвали меня от него. Я брыкалась и вопила во все горло, но картина происшествия была предельно ясной — если судить по его испачканным штанам и моим испорченным ползункам.

Кто-то из полицейских пытался утихомирить меня, пока другой хлопал Бена по спине.

— Он _изнасиловал_ меня! — взвизгнула я. — Он меня _изнасиловал_!

— Все в порядке, мэм, все хорошо, — тот, за мной, развернул нас, пытаясь усадить меня на скамейку. — Глубокий вдох. Скорая на подходе.

Я передернулась от змеиного желания выползти из кожи. Меня трясло — я смотрела, как второй офицер надевает наручники на Бена, во взгляде которого плескалось то, что я мечтала увидеть с тех пор, как он затащил меня в преисподнюю.

 _Страх_.

— Один из соседей видел, как вы покидали его дом, — пояснил офицер, но я едва слушала. — Мы забираем его для выяснения обстоятельств. — Он мягко повернул мое предплечье и присвистнул при виде ссадин на коже. — Вот дерьмо. Держитесь. Помощь скоро будет.

Я перевела взгляд на офицера — он сел на другой конец скамейки. Он казался испуганным, как Бен, но это не доставляло мне ровным счетом никакого удовольствия. С растрепанными светлыми волосами и насаженными на нос очками в роговой оправе, он и выглядел почти как Бен, только без характерного злобного блеска в глазах.

Наверное, всему виной шок. Мир двигался слишком быстро. Офицер отдал мне свою куртку, и я зябко поежилась.

— Как вас зовут? — хрипло спросила я.

Он улыбнулся, но я не поняла, встревожила ли меня эта улыбка.

— Мэтт.


End file.
